Auslly Alphabet Oneshots
by BrandyyElizabeth
Summary: Auslly Alphabet Oneshot! Letters from A-Z!
1. A

**So this is my first time writing on Fanfiction and it is a oneshot collection. I really hope you like it. If you don't, please don't be too mean. **

*****SHOUT OUT to: LoveShipper! Thank you so much for the words. They are good ones to get me started. You are awesome! *****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally **

**So here is the first one out of 26:**

**Addiction**

Yes, Austin had to admit it. He had an addiction. It sent his head swirling, his heart racing, and his mind off into a different world. His addiction wasn't like many others though. It wasn't smoking or drinking. It was _Ally._

Yes, Ally Dawson was Austin Moon's addiction. His songwriter, his best friend, and his soon-to-be girlfriend-hopefully. He didn't know what made him so crazy to where he had to be around her 24/7, but he couldn't take being five minutes away from her.

He loved the way her big chocolate brown eyes sparkled when she was really happy. He loved the way her medium length dark brown hair bounced on her shoulders every which way she flopped her head. Her smile lit up the whole room without her noticing. Yeah, he loved that too.

Thankfully, Ally hadn't noticed his attraction. She thought that maybe he was just getting bored lately or wanted a new song faster than usual. So, she didn't put much worry into it.

Little did she know, Austin was happily engulfed in the smell of delicious apples which he assumed was her shampoo. Ally, herself smelled like a wonderful grape vine of strawberries that drew him in like a paddle boat in the middle of a whirlpool. Her breath was like a wind of mint- with a hint of pickles. He had recognized all of her scents in just a couple of months.

He had found himself hugging her longer than he should, lowering his hands down her back each time. He noticed he was staring longer than most people, but shook it off and prayed nobody saw too. But he couldn't help it. His partner was absolutely beautiful- inside and out.

Guys came in, gave Ally a once over, tried to hit on her. Of course, Austin got jealous. Ally wasn't often picked up by guys, most of them looked over her because of her shy personality. Austin hated that, but what he hated more was when they acted like jerks as if they couldn't see Ally was his. Austin's face would get red, his eyes turned cold, and he looked as if he could run over a million crowds like a stampeding bull. Instinctively, he rushed to her side telling the big headed losers to shoo. Ally just looked up at him and smiled gratefully. He was relieved she didn't notice his clenched fists or gritted teeth.

He would stand by the door way and listen to her sing. He loved Ally's voice. It was like as if an angel had come down from heaven and sang a lullaby just for him to hear. Austin would smirk to his self, wondering how he got so lucky to have such an amazing person in his life.

He would wait until just a bit longer, when the moment is perfect, to announce his love for his best friend. If it all goes well, she would be just as ecstatic and they would live forever joyous just like everyone had dreamed about them.

If Ally's answer was to be platonic, which he wouldn't see happening in a thousand years, (He knew she felt the sparks too when they touched. He could just feel the fireworks go off, on her side too.) he would be devastated. It's never easy getting over something you have adapted yourself well. A vampire failing to stop sucking the blood of the unfortunate human would relate to that satiation.

Some addictions were bad, not all of them. Most ruined peoples life, some made them all the more better. Austin's was one-hundred percent good. He wasn't planning on getting clean from his sweet addiction anytime soon. Even if he wanted too, he was already in too deep.

**I really hoped you liked it. I know it's not the best but the others will be better; I promise! Just please give it a chance, review, and don't be too mean.**

**Sorry if I did not do your words. Some people comment when I'm in the middle of finishing the oneshot, so I'll try and fit them in somewhere.**

**I will upload the 2****nd**** oneshot tomorrow! Anyone excited for 26 of them? No? Just me? Okaaayy…**

**~Brandy 3**


	2. B

**Hey guys! I'm back! **

**This one shot is letter B!**

**Enjoy (:**

*****Thanks again LoveShipper! Your reviews are VERY supportive!*****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any song in this one shot.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Bumblebee**

Ally Dawson always mourned on this special day. She would lay in bed, sulk all day, act as if the world never existed. Like she never existed.

Ten years ago today, a very special person was taken away from her. Her mother, the main parent that had raised her, was lifted from the dangerous world to the safe place up in heaven. The **beautiful** lady she had seen everyday since she was born, the one that nestled Ally in her soft arms, had died from a bad case of ammonia.

She missed her mother very much. She missed her bright green eyes that spoke joy. Her silk long brown hair that always seemed to be perfect, not one strand out of place. She missed doing **ballet** with her. She missed practicing piano, the hobby she picked up from the lovely lady herself. To be completely honest, Ally grieved over her deceased mother, but was grateful for the time she had spent with her.

But this tenth anniversary of Ally's late mother was not spent like most others. A special guest showed up that surprised Ally. Her best friend, the famous Austin Moon, was at her doorstep with a box of tissues and his arm spread out wide awaiting a hug.

Usually Ally would be embarrassed. Her handsome best friend saw her in thin pajamas, hair tangled, and eyes red and puffy from crying out a river. Instead, she flew into Austin's arms, guessing he found out from their good friend Trish who had known everything about Ally since she was eight.

Austin took Ally to her room and laid her on her bed. No, he was not planning to do anything nasty. Austin was just not that perverted and obviously raised better than that. He cuddled up to Ally as she cried into his chest, soaking it like a sponge. He didn't mind, he would do anything for Ally and he meant it. She was his partner, his best friend, and his second half.

Yes, she secretly loved Ally. Without her, he would just be boring Austin Moon. But with her he was happy and exciting Austin Moon. She honestly made him a better person.

Everyone could see it. The way they looked at each other. The way the whole rooms spirits are lifted whenever they were together. The way the force of their friendship was so powerful, it could push a boulder of a high cliff. Indeed, everyone could see Austin and Ally was really Austin&Ally. No one messed with them, because they were best friends in love. Practically soul mates. In fact, the whole town was in love with the idea of Austin&Ally. Without each other, they would be literally lost in the mess everyone called life.

Austin just laid there, his arm around Ally, listening to her reminisce of her dear mother. Instead of his ego taking control, he actually listened for once. Something Ally found quite unusual, but happy because she needed him most right now.

He listened to her stories. Smiling when she laughed, rubbing her back when she cried, and nodding every so often to let her know he was still listening. But a thought had struck him and it sent him an upsetting feeling in the pit of his gut. _She had not told him her mother's name. _He desperately wanted to know the name of the woman that had helped created the wonderful beauty in his arms. So, he waited until own of her memories subsided until he asked:

"Alls, what was your mother's name?" He used the pet name he'd given her within the first week he met her.

"Alice," She smiled.

"Wow, that's beautiful. Just like you." He whispered into her hair.

They laid there in silence until Ally had something she wanted to share. It was a memory nobody knew, not even her father.

"I've never nobody else this before," she began. "but the real reason I got an interest in music was because of my mother. I was three and we were outside in our garden picking flowers. I was going to pick a flower when I saw a weird bug with a pointy tail and yellow and black stripes. My mom told me it was a bumblebee, a bug that is cute but has a sting. She began to sing this song she made up herself when she was younger. It went like this:

_I caught a baby __**bumblebee.**_

_Won't my mommy be so proud of me._

_I caught a baby bumblebee-_

_Ouch! It stung me!_

It was a funny song, but it brought me so much inspiration. I was hypnotized from my mother's angelic voice and her talented songwriting skills. That's how I became the songwriting music lover I am today."

Austin sat up, awestruck. He was so intended listening to such a sweet story. He forgot Ally stopped talking. He was frozen by her voice. How she picked him, of all people, to share a personal story made him overwhelmed. Proud. Lucky to have the amazing Ally Dawson in his life.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment, but really they both knew it was what they both wanted. He kissed her. His lips slowly connected to hers and sparks went off. A mash of fireworks exploded in their bodies, racing through their veins from a long overdue kiss.

The pain escaped Ally's mind for a second and she was truly happy. Austin's worries about his fame faded, because his life was now complete. Finally, Austin was Ally's and Ally was Austin's. The way it should always be.

So for the rest of the day, they laid on Ally's bed, limbs intertwined in the other's. For a second, their life was perfect. And it would be for a while. Despite life's crazy roller coaster twists, they would always make it through the troubles

They supported each other. The back bone to the other's vertebrate. They shared a heart and it pumped at the same pace. They were Austin&Ally. Never inseparable, always there for each other. And they would not have it any other way.

**I hope you like it! The words in bold are the words people have gave me to use. Thanks again for the words and support. Please review. **

**~Brandy 3**


	3. C

**Hi everyone, I'm back.**

**I have a lot of time this weekend so I will probably be uploading more than on each day. **

**I know I have been doing a lot of third person point of views, so the next one I will try to do in either Austin or Ally's point of view.**

**So here is the C one shot out of A-Z. Sorry if it's not good.**

**As always disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Children**

Austin Moon never had wanted- or even thought of kids until the day he married Ally Dawson at the young age of twenty. He knew from the moment she stepped onto the isle that he wanted to start a family with the beautiful lady that he could finally call his. They were both proud and ready.

They both knew their kids would be tremendously talented. Smart, adventurous, and musically involved is what everyone expected the duo's offspring to be. And that's exactly what they got.

Anna was a fourteen year old girl who sang like an angel. Her voice drew in a crowd along with her beautiful blonde curls and big dark eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous and just like her father. She was everything every young girl in the world wanted to be. Within months, she was internationally famous.

Her younger brother Alex by two years, developed an affection for instruments. By the age of six, he could play any instrument that was given to him. He too had big brown eyes, but had short brown hair and a shy personality with a kind heart like his mother. Together, they were unstoppable and completely ruled the music industry all over the world.

Their parents' were beyond proud. They traveled everywhere with them- ordering a tutor of course, to let their dreams live out. They were astonished by how famous they had gotten. But they weren't shocked because after all, that was the mirror of them when they were teenagers.

Austin and Ally were intrigued by the willing spirits of their kids who never gave up. No matter how many people shot them down or got in their way, they managed to overcome it. To be more powerful than the demons dragging them down with the raging fit of jealously hiding in the haters.

As Austin and Ally stood watching their kids perform, they reflected back on their life. The way they became partners and climbed their way to the top of charts. The way they soon fell in love. The way they married, had two amazing **children** that inherited their old hobbies, and the way they never fell out of love after all these years.

Thirty-six and after everything they were still in love. No jealous fans, cheating scandals, or overbearing fathers could break the love they had for each other. They were each other's world. Their daughter and son just made the whole process ten times better. Two blessings from god that completed them.

A flash had shocked them out of their thoughts and their eyes wandered on stage. Tons of **cameras** were flashing looking like a firework show. The whole crowd erupted in chants filling the whole stadium. Their kids continued to rock out, absorbing all of the attention they were receiving. They were two truly gifted juveniles that had music bred into them.

Austin grabbed Ally close and swayed to the music that was being played as they watched the show go on.

"They are awesome children," Austin murmured into Ally's hair.

"Yes and they are our awesome children and I couldn't be more grateful," Ally replied as they cheered words of encouragement for the couple* pouring their hearts out on stage.

**Well I have a lot to say. Starting with, SORRY I know it wasn't so good this time but I tried. Sorry for the shortness too.**

***When I said "couple" I didn't really mean couple as in dating. I meant two people.**

**I wanted to personally thank the following:**

**LoveShipper: Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOO much. You really helped me get started and believe in myself. Everything you had said made me want to NEVER give up. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Hope you are reading this **

**Alura: Thank you but other fanfictioners provided the words for me. **

**Kimberly: Awh, I'm glad you felt that way. I honestly try. Thank you. **

**IlikeLeoHoward: Thanks! More will be sure to come! Hope you like them! **

**Love'sSuchAnOldFashionedWord: Thanks! Will do **

**Anonymous: I really wish I knew your name. Thank you and love you too! **

**Theendofthefairytale: Thanks **

**I hope I didn't forget anything, even though I feel like I did. Dang it! Well until next time,**

**~Brandy**


	4. D

**Hey guys.**

**I'm going to TRY and upload two today. This one will probably be third person again, but the next one I promise will be first person!**

**Here is D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or One Direction or their song 'What Makes You Beautiful.'**

**Ducks**

Austin and Ally's first date was not how they planned it. It was a nice spring day. Birds were chirping and animals were sprawling all over the park. They decided on a picnic in the middle of the park between all the pretty flowers.

They laid the red and white checkered blanket out gently and put the brown basket down on top. The sat on top and talked about everything from Dez's randomness to their next song. The whole time Austin couldn't stop starring at Ally. Her pettiness and the way she talked with her hands. She was so delicate. She reminded him of the flowers beside them, but way more beautiful.

Her smile caught everyone's attention, Austin noticed. It lit up the whole room, but mainly his heart. Her smile directed a warm feeling inside him that he couldn't help but love. He would do anything to see that smile on her face forever. It was as if the smile was just for him and in a way, it was.

Ally couldn't help but get a little nervous around Austin. Not as nervous as she did when she liked Dallas a long time ago, but she was more comfortable around Austin. She was calm until she bored into his big brown eyes that melted her. They had a way to reaching his soul. Ally read everything, so unfocused of the conversation they were having.

And the way he ran his fingers through his blonde mess of hair- oh god. That sent shivers through Ally's body. Her veins jumped as she replayed his actions in her mind. His hair was floppy and all over the place, but the strands were perfectly placed. Ally couldn't help but think Austin was the most handsome guy in the world. She was falling in love on the first date, and so was Austin.

The picnic was ruined when squirrels attacked them for their peanut butter sandwiches. Crumbles flew everywhere. The blanket got ripped. But they didn't care about that. They were more scared for their lives because of fifty insanely hungry squirrels. So Austin took Ally's hand and ran.

They ended up by the dock of a humongous lake. Austin had struck an idea. He quickly spotted a small paddle boat and helped an uneasy Ally in. He got in too, trying not to knock it over. He grabbed the paddle stick and began to oar into the middle of the lake.

They were in the middle of the lake swirling in circles like a spinning kid. Obviously, Austin didn't take rowing lessons so he was paddling in all different **directions. ** Ally couldn't help but laugh. She laughed until her side felt like it had been kicked a million times. Soon, Austin joined in on the festivity of chuckles.

He gave up on trying to get anywhere, so they fostered in the middle of the lake. Since they were getting bored and saw no sign of getting back to land anytime soon, Austin sang. His voice came out purely which made Ally's heart skip a beat. He was singing a song by both of their favorite bands, One Direction. **(1)** He thought the song 'What Makes You Beautiful' described Ally perfectly. **(2)**

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else._

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell._

_You don't know. Oh oh._

_You don't know you're beautiful._

_If only you saw what I can see._

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately._

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know._

_You don't know you're beautiful._

_Oh oh._

_That's what makes you beautiful."_

Ally smiled at the song. It was her favorite and the way Austin sung it made it ten times greater. Austin moved a little while he sang, getting into the beat but trying to help steady the boat.

When the song ended, **ducks** swam around them. The birds created a heart like shape and surrounded the couple in their knowing actions. Even ducks could see the two teenagers were madly in love.

Ally looked down and blushed while Austin peered up at Ally and smiled. He had wanted to do this for a while and decided it was time. He stopped for a second, ducks where calling to him and telling him what to do. Weird. **(3)**

Austin caught his breath as he leaned in connecting his lips to hers. She was surprised at first, not expecting this but happy. She kissed back, the feeling of his lips overwhelming her. Her hands ruffling through his blonde streaks.

Austin put his hands on her arms, holding her. He broke apart much to Ally's disappointment. Afraid if they kissed anymore, the boat would tip leaving them both flustered and soaked.

The kiss was short but nonetheless passionate. The best kiss either of them have received. Austin had felt like he was dreaming, on cloud nine. And Ally was still trying to gather all the feelings she had gushed out and trying not to scream in excitement at the same time.

When the kiss was over, they noticed the ducks swimming away quacking loudly as ever. Austin and Ally glanced at each other, escaping a few giggles. They decided it was time to go back to reality and began the disastrous stirring they had tried earlier.

Austin was proud of himself and Ally found away to finally talk without screaming. Sure, their first date was not how they planned it but it wasn't a total bust. They had fun and made Austin&Ally official. On the way back to the store, Ally couldn't help thinking that maybe geese weren't her favorite animals anymore. That maybe, just maybe ducks were.

**I hope you like it. I thought it was pretty good, but that's just me. I want to know what you think. Please review!**

**(1). One Direction is a really band.**

**(2). That really is one of their songs. Listen to it. It's great!**

**(3). The ducks weren't really talking to him. It was what he wanted to do all along. So pretty much, it was his conscious.**

**Oh and sorry if any of these oneshots don't go along with the show.**

**Well enjoy. (:**

**~Brandy 3**


	5. E

**So I am doing this one shot in Ally's perspective. I hope it's good. If you hate it I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Here's E**

**Elegant**

I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Light's sparkle like diamonds stretching across the ceiling. Flowers are hugged by tight vases set up at every table. Red and white colors bounce off the walls, blending together. Men are dressed in black suits walking around with gorgeous women in dazzling dresses hooked at their arms.

I feel like I don't belong. Austin's mom's ballroom bash now made me feel out of place. Yes, I was poorer than Austin but this made me feel like a homeless man on a random street. Every girl is breathtaking. No one even gives me a second look.

"You look beautiful. Stop worrying." I hear a whisper at my ear.

I do have to admit, this was one of my better days. I had gotten my hair professionally curled by my best friend, Trish earlier today. My light makeup seemed to bring out my facial features more than usual. I had also bought a brand new dress. It was a glittery pale pink dress that flowed to right above my knees.

I turned around to see Austin Moon. My best friend, secret crush, and star of the party. He looked amazing. A nice purple vest and tie, along with his neatly ironed black suit. His blonde hair was messy as usual which I'm sure his mother gave him a hard time about.

"Is it that noticeable?" I ask hoping to hear him disagree.

"Let's just say you might not have any hair left after this party." He laughs as he pulls my hand down trying to stop my chewing hair habit

"You look great by the way," He says smiling at me. I duck my head so he won't see me blushing.

"You too," I manage to say.

All of a sudden, a red headed boy burst through the door dressed in an **elephant** suit.

"Dez! Why are you wearing an elephant suit?" Austin yells at Dez, one of our best friends.

"You said it was an elephant party," Dez says it like it was obvious.

"No I said an **elegant** party." Austin chuckles at his friend's appearance.

"Oh.." Dez slumps his shoulders, embarrassed.

Dez was automatically invited to the festivity since he is practically family to the Moon's. They have known each other since they were in diapers at day care. The Moon's should have known Dez would do something irrelevant to a fancy event. Everyone is shocked. But I have to admit, Dez's ridiculousness was common.

Austin shakes his head as everyone goes back to enjoying the party. To try and calm the ruckus, the DJ plays a slow song. Austin's head shoots up and a wide grin etches on his face. He begins to walk towards me with one hand extended.

"Shall we?" He asks. But before I can answer, he pulls me onto the dance floor. The dance floor clears, now leaving it **empty**. The grown ups are smiling at us as if we are a young couple in love. **(1)** Most girls gasp, hurt interjected on their faces.

He gently places one hand on my lower back and the other intertwined in my fingers. Our bodies are an inch apart, closer than any other couple here. We sway as the song continues, barely speaking.

I'm lost in his eyes. The chocolate orbs shine and leave me breathless. His warm skin gives of heat that I'm sure the whole room can feel. His bright smile tugs at my heart, daring to rip it open and kiss him right now.

I want too, but I don't. I also want to rub my hands through his wild blonde streaks, but I don't because at this moment it would be completely obscured.

Then something hits me, like I ran into a brick wall. Out of all the girls here, he picks me to dance with. I'm nothing compared to the pearls getting jealous over me. He could've chosen any girl here, but lame me he picks.

I already know the answer. He probably is doing it for sympathy. Knowing I'm uncomfortable here. Doing a favor for his best friend. Something I shouldn't get butterflies in my stomach about, but is happening anyway.

But something inside beckons me to ask him. It's tearing my insides apart, screaming to know. My chest tightens, making it harder to ask.

"Why me?" My question comes out less than a whisper.

At first, he seems confused about my question. Then, his face softens and he understands.

"Why wouldn't it be? You are the most beautiful girl here. Any guy would be lucky to even come five feet near you. Haven't you noticed Ally? I'm in love with you. Any fool can see the way you're the only girl I see."

His words shock me. They melt me to a puddle on hot asphalt. I was expecting a totally opposite answer. All this time, I never noticed the love of my life loved me back.

"I love you too," Is what I say as lay my head on his chest. His grip tightens around my waist and he kisses the top of my head.

Right now, all my worries fade away. I don't care about trying to impress the snobby guests. I don't care about the confrontations from everyone I will soon receive. I don't even care about my bad dancing skills. All I care about is being in the arms of Austin Moon who has my heart.

**Well there it is. The second upload today.**

**Sorry, I just had to add Dez in there. Trish will be in there soon!**

**We all know they are.**

**That's pretty much it. I will upload F and hopefully G tomorrow.**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Kimberly****; Thank you for all your positive reviews. They really mean a lot to me! **

**Lolipopkillsu****; Nice name! I swear it is my first time and thanks! **

**StarRose2011****; Me too! I don't really like Dallas either. He reminds me of a tall twelve year old boy, but I had to add him in to get more of the Austin and Ally show. You know? And thanks! There will definitely be more. **

**WorthyPurpleCrayon****; Awh, thank you so much. Your so sweet. **

**LoveShipper****; That's what I tried to shoot for. A cute/funny moment in chapter four. Thanks for your positive comments **

**Cat****; Thank you, but what don't you like about the third one? I really want too know so I can fix it and hopefully make it better.**

**Love you guys!**

**~Brandy3**


	6. F

**Hey guys! **

**There is really nothing to say here except I can't wait for Austin and Ally tonight! Ah, Austin looks so good in a tank top. Them muscles ;)**

**Well here is F!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or their cuteness.**

**Fairgrounds**

It was a dark summer night and there was no one on the streets. They were empty except for a few stray cats. Every **family** in Miami was at the City Fair held on the pier.

Ally Dawson had only been to the annual Fair about once or twice when she was a kid. She had no interest in going to a loud and chaotic adventure land. Plus, she heard rumors teens fell in love there. She was only fifteen. Why would she rush love when she has all the time in the world?

But her best friend Austin Moon begged her to go. He was the exact opposite of her. He was fun, tall, and blonde. He couldn't think of anyone better to go with. Sure, Ally was a little boring but when he was with her, they had the greatest time. They practically spend 24/7 together anyway, so why not?

She tried to decline. She even tried to suggest another place, but then he gave her those big brown puppy eyes that she couldn't help but give into. She had to admit, her best friend was the cutest boy in Miami. And when he gave him those puppy eyes with the puckered lip, her heart fluttered. But she couldn't possibly like her music partner like that.

Once they got there, Ally was already bored. While Austin's face lit up at the sight of corn dogs, rides, and games. He honestly didn't know which one to go to first.

He decided on the rides first. The roller coasters roared while people screamed with terror. Ally was nervous about it but went anyway. Her and Austin screamed and laughed. Austin smiled when he heard Ally's laugh. It was so cute and delicate like a flower. When the roller coasters went up and up and up, Ally grabbed Austin's arm tight. She was scared and glad Austin was there with her.

Austin felt the touch of Ally's hand and his body did flips. With just one touch, Ally could make Austin feel like he had just won the tournament of a baseball game. **(1) **A wide smile suppressed on his face and he felt good. Austin was satisfied that his plan was going extremely well.

When they got off the three thrilling rides, a song came on. It was an upbeat song by none other than the spectacular Austin Moon. Ally laughed at the strange coincidence while Austin began to dance. A crowd began to form in a circle around him. As Ally tried to back out of the attention, Austin scooped her up and spun her in his arms. They faintly heard the crowd "Awh" but they were too busy lost in each other. The smile they shared was priceless.

Ally felt the warmth of Austin's arms and she realized she wanted to be in that position forever. Austin noticed how perfectly Ally fit in his arms and he never wanted to let go. Their close knitted bodies breathing in perfect rhythm. So close it would seem to be one person. He slowly let her down as the song came to an end.

The crowd disappeared and they stood in the middle of the fair, astonished. They never knew they could feel so much in one instant. To clear the awkward situation, Ally suggested getting something to eat.

Of course, they went to the corn dog stand where Austin got two hot dogs. Ally got blue cotton candy from the stand next to the corn dog one. They were walking around enjoying the giggles of little kids and the peaceful swish of the waves crashing on the shore.

"Want some?" Ally offered shoving her cotton candy in Austin's face. He nodded enthusiastically as he took a huge chunk from the web substance on a stick.

Ally playfully pushed his arm. Then, she smiled as she noticed the big hunk of blue sugar all around Austin's lips. She laughed and their arms brushed against each other causing Ally to look up. Austin was staring at her with an adorable smile. He looked away and blushed when he knew she caught him. Yes, Austin Moon blushed.

She smiled then moved his chin to look at her.

"You got something right there," She said as she wiped off the left over candy around his face. It was a precious moment. It was as if time slowed down and it was just them too. He pressed his thumb against her wrist and was about to lean in when he remembered the plan. It wasn't the right time, but it would be soon.

Much to her disappointment, Austin said, "Let's go play some games."

He ran to the hard hitting hammer one first. **(2)** He gave the sly man a token he had gotten earlier. He grabbed the huge hammer and with one strong force he slammed it onto the plate. The block sprang up and hit the top. A bell started ringing and the man shouted, "Winner! Winner!"

Austin gave her the 4 foot stuffed bear he had just won. She blushed as the big bear collapsed in her arms. Austin went on and played more game as Ally stood by and watched. She was not coordinated, so games were not for her. He won five more little stuffed animals, so many she had another collection.

Ally was impressed by Austin's abilities. She always knew he was very strong and athletic, but enough to make every bell ring at every game he played? Wow. Austin truly was a perfect guy to Ally.

Surprising herself, she was actually having a good time. Her horrible experiences when she was younger had scarred her. But now that's she older, she sees how it is to have so much fun at the city fair.

Austin saw the twinkle in Ally's eyes. He knew she was finally happy. So, he took this as his advantage and put his plan into action.

There was only one ride they haven't been on. The 60 foot Ferris Wheel. Austin knew heights weren't one of Ally's fears- thankfully. So he took her hand, placed his fingers between hers, and ran in line. The man that granted them attendance knew exactly what was going to happen. He saw the look In Austin's eyes. The same look he had when he took the love of his life on the Ferris Wheel.

They were sitting side by side, thighs touching, still hand in hand. The wind blew against them as it lifted them to the top and stopped.

The scene was breathtaking. They saw an overlook of the whole fair. Lights shined and music played perfectly. They saw the whole ocean and it made them feel like they were in a dreamland. The brisk summer night air flew through their hair, making everything so much better.

Austin looked over at Ally and saw her fascinated by the magical sight. He couldn't speak, right now Ally was drop dead gorgeous. She had always been very beautiful to him, but with all the lights, the beach, and the wind brushing back her hair he had never seen anything so amazing in his life.

"It's beautiful," she gaped. Austin wasn't even looking at the ground below him. He was staring at the wonderful sight beside him. She turned to look at him and when she did, his lips met hers.

Fireworks exploded, literally above them. Both their hearts were pumping out of theirs chest as the forceful kiss continued. The greatest feeling in their life and they never wanted this to escape. Their veins bubbled and their hearts burst. From all the feelings they have kept inside, finally free.

As they continued to kiss, all their energy focused on nothing but that. Their minds cleared. Austin had already accepted that fact he loved his best friend a while ago. But Ally, oh Ally. Ally found herself **falling** at the **fairgrounds**.

**Well there you go. I liked the ending, but this was probably my worst oneshot yet. Sorry guys, I know it's horrible. The ones coming up should be much better.**

**Can't you see him playing baseball? I can**

**You know what I'm talking about? The sledge hammer thingy were however hard you hit it, is how far it goes? I really don't know how to explain it, but let's just say we all know Ross lynch is strong enough to beat it.**

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**Faceless Enemy****; Thank you! Will do **

**Miss-Rainy-Skies****; That's my favorite one so far too! I can't wait to show everyone H. If you loved E, you'll LOVE H. That will probably be my best one- I hope! THANKS **

**99angelkitty****; Thank you again for your words! The should go along with the oneshots I have already planned! **

**Well, my next upload will be tomorrow. So bye! Love ya'll.**

**~Brandy 3**


	7. G

**Hey!**

**Did anyone watch Austin and Ally last night?**

**Ross Lynch3 **

**But anyway, here's G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**By the way this is my first one shot were they are kinda in a fight.**

**Gifts**

"Why do I have to be so stupid?" Ally asks herself as she sits under her favorite tree at the park. It was truly the only place Ally could escape and be alone. Anywhere else, someone would snoop in and ruin her peace.

"Can't you see he doesn't like you? Get over him. He's Austin freaking Moon and you're just Ally Dawson. The shy quirky girl who never has fun. You'll never be good enough." **(1)**

By now Ally was silently crying. She felt useless. Austin was hugging some blonde bimbo. Her heart broke in half and she ran. Luckily, he didn't see her.

If you hadn't noticed, Ally had a crush on Austin, her best friend. It blossomed randomly at night and she woke up to find herself wanting him. Him near her at all time. Then, when she caught him hugging another girl she felt like a volcanoe about to explode. She wanted to scream, do anything. But she couldn't. She wasn't even dating him.

"You shouldn't have got your hopes Ally. I mean, really? You're in love with the internet sensation Austin Moon who could get any girl he wanted with a snap of his finger. He just uses you as in songwriter only to reject you in the end, "Ally continued on her rant to herself.

"You're complete opposites. He said it himself, you're a goody-goody **(2) **and he's a fun rock star. You're way too **girlie** He doesn't like half of your songs. For god sakes, he even died himself orange to prove that you disgust him." **(3)**

Suddenly, Ally struck an unrealistic idea.

"Just leave him your book of songs and move to Colorado **(4)** with your Aunt. There, you will be out of his way and you could forget about him. You've seen he doesn't care about you no matter how many times you try to tell him you love him. You'll both be happier that way."

Ally tried not to break down in sobs. People would obviously notice and be concerned. So, she kept her weeps quiet even if they broke her even more.

When Ally was hurt by her meant-to-be-innocent insults, she kept her composure. She pretended to laugh along like she wasn't deeply hurt. But on the inside, she crumbled. Her heart shattered and her insides hollowed.

She was hiding in Austin's shadow. No one noticed the girl behind the lyrics. She didn't mind though. She liked that Austin got his moments to shine. It's just, the way the people who knew her still acted as if she was in the dark. Could anyone understand?

As she still weeps in her hands, she doesn't seem to acknowledge the boy standing near by a bush listening to it all. He felt ashamed and disturbed. Is this really what she thought of him? Is this really what she felt? He was going to find a way to change it. Very fast, because it crushed him to hear this coming from the person who was dangling his heart.

Ally walks into Sonic Boom, the store her father owns, after spending all day in the park. Instead of instruments splattered all over the store, she finds all the instruments covered up and no costumer in sight. She looks to where the shiny black and white piano should be and sees a nice table with a red table cloth and one lit candle.

A blonde messy-haired boy descends from the stair case in a nice fit suit and a single red rose. Ally's eyebrows shot up confused and curious. He walks over to Ally, grabs her hands, and politely sits her down at the table he arranged for just them too. The waitress, Trish **(5)** brings out their feast. Spaghetti is the best Dez **(6)** could whip up.

Ally is the first to break the silence as she says, "What is all this for?"

"To show you how much you mean to me." Austin replies still ahold of Ally's hand.

"What are you-" Ally was cut off my Austin's words.

"I heard everything you said at the park today." He's ashamed of himself. To let the princess before him actually believe he didn't care. It wasn't right.

"Oh," is all Ally could manage to say. She is embarrassed that anybody actually listened.

"You're right." Austin released looking down. But before Ally could protest, he began to talk again. "Ever since I won a big **grammy** award, I've been a jerk. You honestly don't know how much you mean to me. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am now. You, you are all I have become to know. I don't want to be separated from you. Ever." He then pulled of a box and gave it to Ally. She hesitantly opened it, almost as if she was scared that something would burst out and attack her face. She gasps at the sight on the diamond necklace Austin must have spent his well-earned money on.

"Austin, I can't take this. Besides, you are dating that blonde girl you hugged earlier today." Ally shoves it back.

"Cindy? **(7)** She's my cousin that's staying in for a couple weeks. Nothing to worry about. I want you to have this **gift**. It will prove that as long as you wear it, I'm forever yours. Ally, I love you. Will you be my **girlfriend**?"

Ally was shaken, she didn't know Austin Moon could feel this way about her or that girl was his cousin. But by the look in his eyes, he was telling the truth. She quickly agreed and ran to hug him.

"Those things I said, I didn't mean half of them. Today was just one of my bad days with my stupid mood swings," Ally attempts to apologize.

"It's okay Ally, I know. As long as you don't move to Colorado, I'm happy," Austin reassures her with a chuckle at the end.

Ally punches his arm lightly as they both lean in for a kiss.

**The made up! Awhh! Sorry if you're wondering why I made Ally so down about herself scroll down and read the numbers.**

**Have you ever had one of those bad days where you think nothing but negativity towards yourself? Well this is kinda what shes feeling. Plus, I don't know why but I view her as a low self-esteem type of girl.**

**Did anyone else find it offensive that he called her that in last nights episode?**

**I hated that he did that. I mean she's your best friend, you know you love her and if you really hated her that much you wouldn't be near her.**

**Ross Lynch was born there. **

**Of course, Trish the waitress.**

**Of course, Dez the chef that can only make spaghetti. **

**Random name.**

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**LoveShipper****; I know right! Thank you **

**Lolipopkillsu****; Thank you! I try to keep them that way! **

**Puppykin98****; Thank you for your support! **

**ctiger****; Thank you! I try to always make Austin sweet, because I can not picture him anything but! **

**O9OO****; Awh, thanks! I will surely use your words!**

**MO**** Thank you, I guess? **

**Well H is tomorrow and I've got an incredible idea for that one! Eep! I'm so excited! **

**~Brandy3**

**P.S. I hope you liked this. **


	8. H

**Hey guys, I'm really excited about this one shot.**

**I hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute.**

**By the way, while your reading this look up Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute as background music! :D **

**Well here's H**

**Home**

The biggest pop star, Austin Moon stared outside the window of his grand hotel room. The window was practically the wall, completely see through, and all glass. Not part of it blocked off.

The hotel suite he was staying at for a whole three months was empty. Ruffled sheets, and the TV was on in the living room is all the activity you saw. It wasn't brought to life by any exotic colors or cool games. It was dull and lifeless, like his mood.

The next suite over, was his record dealer. The man that had signed him to a tour all around the U.S. The person that made Austin's dreams come true, which he was thankful for. After all, he was even more famous than Justin Bieber. **(1)**

Austin Moon's expression was blank, stone, and certainly not normal. He was the bubbly uplifting spirit that floated his way to everyone's heart not the gloomy fool who pitied himself. But he couldn't help it. It had only been a weekend, and each minute that passed by dragged him deeper into the black whole called depression.

He stared out the cold hard window looking down on the New York streets. It was dark and the skyline settled inspirationally on the water below. Colorful red, blue, and yellow lights escaped from the city and into the air. It glowed like a Christmas tree in the dead of winter. The streets were flooded with busy people enjoying themselves. Kids danced to the music inside their heads, while grown up speed walked to their destination. He even saw happy couples kissing at the footsteps of the girl's house under the moonlight. The sweet scene made his heart twinge up in agony.

Austin stared harder into the window and saw his reflection. He was shocked by the mirror essence of him. It wasn't the same Austin he knew. It was a cold, dark Austin. The boy he didn't recognize. He very much resembled his father, the one that forgot everyone that ever loved him.

But that was the difference between Austin and his dad. He didn't forget about the ones that loved him. How could he? He loved them too. It had only been three days and he missed them terribly. Ever aching moment went by slowly killed him.

Sure, he missed Dez and Trish dearly but they weren't the one person that was stuck to his mind like hot superglue. Dez and Trish were like Austin's family, and he loved their crazy antics, but sometimes it was good to get away.

To get away was good. To follow his dreams was great. He deserved to be **happy**, ecstatic even. But something was holding him back. Something was _missing_.

He knew exactly what it was. A smile spread across his lips as soon as he thought of the missing piece to his jig-saw puzzle.

He needed to get pumped, he had a concert in a couple hours. The moment he stepped on stage he would forget about all about the guilt inside him. The **high-five**s he was greeted by members of the "**hats** off' applause he would surely get would get his worries of his wandering mind. But Austin knew that wasn't true. The sickness followed him on stage and even his wildest dreams could get rid of his misery.

He wanted to go _home_. Be in the safe surroundings of the wonderful place he called _home._ _Home_ was a couple states away and slowly slipping from his fingers like sand. Yes, Austin Moon was _home_sick. But _home_ wasn't the two-story house in Miami, Florida. _Home_ was Ally Dawson.

Ally Dawson, the girl of his dreams. The woman he would die for. Her pretty little smile, cute body, and deep brown eyes always found a way to make his knees go weak in an instant. Their endless love was undeniable.

He died the day he had to leave her. It wasn't all him though, She urged him to move forward with his dream. To live like he was just a boy searching to satisfy fans. She promised they would pick up where they left of a year and a half later. **(2)**

But Austin knew that wouldn't happen. It would be a void in their relationship. Scared the other might leave. Neither of them would be the same. Austin didn't want that to happen.

Little did Ally know, Austin couldn't live his dream without Ally by his side. And he meant that. The reason Austin couldn't put his soul into his performances was because he left his heart at _home._

So with that, Austin fled out the hotel. The brisk night air hit him like a brick wall. It sent a shiver down his spine and goose bumps on his arms. Somehow, it felt right. Like the light breeze was whispering "Go!" to him. Austin, one not to listen, actually did. He ran to the closet airport he knew, letting the light drizzle soak him with each drop. He booked the soonest flight he could, despite all the calls from his record dealer or any upset stage managers. He was too giddy inside to even think about that. He was going _home_, the place he belonged.

He was safe in Ally's arms. Protected by her touch. The warmth of the heat she gave off sent him an overwhelming feeling in the pit of his stomach. The scent of her chocolate brown hair made his head twirl. The world could never end if he was with her, kissing her. Everything was perfect. Nothing mattered anymore.

He would never ever venture away from _home_ again. A lost puppy was what he had become. The amazing feeling inside him knew that even if he just gave up his biggest chances of ever making it big again, he'd be okay. Because he was heading _home._ The only place he belonged. The only thing he loved. Yes, Ally Dawson was Austin Moon's _**home. (3)**_

**Whew! I couldn't stop smiling all through this. Bitter-sweet but so heartfelt. I hoped you liked it as much as I did! If you didn't get it then maybe the following numbers will help out.**

**I just had to add that in there. ^_^**

**The tour was going to be a year and half, and he was staying at New York for 3 months where part of his tour would take place. But Austin left his tour after two days. Haha.**

_**Home**_** was Ally. Everything he thought or I said about **_**home**_, **was about Ally. Because really, that's the placed Austin lived. Ally's heart. **

*****SHOUTOUTS:*****

**LoveShipper****; Thanks! Unfortunately, I have those days all the time. :/**

**SpottedPeltofThunderClan****; Thanks! Will do **

**Ctiger****; Thank you! Of course, someone always snoops! Haha, will do! **

**Puppykin98****; Thank. You. **

**I really do hope you guys like it. I love you and thanks for the support! I is coming tomorrow.**

**~Brandy 3**


	9. I

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update! I had softball practice today. So let's just get to it.**

**It's I today. More than likely, it will be shorter than others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

**I!**

**Impossibilities**

I thought everything was impossible before I met my songwriter. I thought it was impossible to eat **ice cream** in an **igloo** without getting hypothermia.**(1)** I thought it was impossible to ever prove my dad wrong about my bazillion in one chance of making it into the music business. I also thought it was impossible to truly love someone after I watched my parent's marriage crumble to the ground like dirt in my hands.

But when I met my songwriter and best friend, Ally Dawson, that all changed. She helped changed my life for the better. Her encouragement drove me to the edge to where I _had_ to prove my dad wrong. Not just for me, but for all the people that doubted her too. Us together, were unbreakable. We could prove anyone we were better than they thought.

She actually believed in me. She taught me how to have hope in everything I see. Not see the negative. Her selflessness gifted me to a higher place. It showed me to care. How to be a man, not a silly boy. Yes, I had my moments that could crack anyone up, but my maturity shown through like light through glass. People, even elders, finally respected me.

The one thing I didn't expect Ally to turn my vision around, was how to love. **(2)** The definition of love is an emotion of strong affection and personal attachment. **(3)** But the way I describe it is not only seeing yourself, but seeing her in the person you have become. Wanting anything to make her happy, even at the most ridiculous requests. Waking up at 3:00 am and walking to her house because you miss her. Doing anything, even using yourself as a bodyguard from a hundred speeding bullets, just to make sure a scratch doesn't get on her. Revolving yourself around that person, because that is the person you want to be just like.

Something about her, appealed to me. She was **interesting**, unlike the other girls. Everything about her, strengthened my abilities. She was beautiful, still is, from the first day I met her. Her perfect skin, big brown ovals with matching luscious brown hair, and a wonderful smile that warmed your heart with just one glance. But it wasn't just her appearance, it was her personality. Her _soul._

She had the power to cheer up anyone, on their worst days. Her touch made you go insane, feeling the sparks fly. Her bubbly but shy ways tugged at your heart, wanting you to hold her close. She was content, always happy. Always the person you wanted to be. Literally everything, down to the last detail about her, I found **irresistible**.

I fell in love with Ally Dawson. Now, we are happily together with my career sky rocketing. To this day, she still makes me happier. A better person with each step, her hand in mine the whole way. I have no idea what she saw in an ego maniac, big-headed idiot like me, but I thank god for it. Without her, I'd be a low-life still clawing to the top, sliding the way down because my rock was not there for support. Ally, my rock, the whole reason for living. She made Austin Moon overcome life's **impossibilities**.

**Sorry it's so short! I didn't really have much time, so it's the best I could come up with. Enjoy **

**Something random, kind of reminded me of Dez. Austin hangs around him a lot anyway.**

**How to Love, a real song by Lil' wayne. Good song. Actually sweet. I didn't plan to have this mentioned, but I do not own How to Love.**

**Real definition. Look it up.**

****Shoutouts:****

**Idancecrazy****; Thanks! I try to make them as sweet as I can. **

**LoveShipper****; Thank you! Sometimes, I think the stories are a little to cheesy but I can't help it. I'm a hopeless romantic. And also thank you for offering to help me with my bad days, even though you don't know me. That really means a lot to me. You're a really good person. And same for you, If you ever need anything, I'll be more than happy to help. **

**Kimberly**** Thank you! It means a lot! Love you too! **

**99angelkitty****; I'm sorry I made you cry! I'm guessing that was a good cry? I hope so but thanks! **

**So, I just wanted to say to everyone out there that is reading this. This one shot proves to never give up anything and dare the impossibilities. Also, if you guys ever need anything, message me! I will promise to try and help! love you guys!**

**~Brandy3**


	10. J

**Hey! I'm back! I almost didn't update last night, I started freaking out! I WILL NOT LET YOU GUYS DOWN! **

**But anyway,**

**Here is J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally…**

**Jealous**

Ally Dawson was not the kind of girl to get **jealous**, by any means. She had no reason to be. She was musically talented, had wonderful people to enjoy life with her, and she was pretty. Also, she had an amazing boyfriend who everyone loved.

**Jokes **were on Ally that day. Yes, Ally was not the person to usually get jealous, but seeing all those girls rubbing up against him. Hugging him, trying to kiss him, she couldn't help it. He was _hers_ and nobody else's.

She knew it would happen though. He's an internationally famous pop-star. Millions of girls all over the world were in love with him and they never even met him. At first, she thought it was purely pathetic, but she remembered how easily she fell in love with him too. Just look at him, trying not to fall for that dazzling smile is the hardest thing to do. Especially when those brown eyes pour into you like a tea class tipping over.

She was standing away from everyone else, waiting for her celebrity boyfriend to come back stage. She was shy, not one to branch out and be well-known. She didn't mind though. She had all she needed.

But when he didn't come back after the music had stopped, she knew something was up. So she began to wander around, trying to find her beau. She stopped dead in her tracks, for the stage was in front of her.

"Austin?" She called looking at the train wreck in front of her. Girls were crying, trying to attack him. Barging their way through, just to get one brush of flesh with him. Security guards were trying to block the hungry and hormonal teenage girls from the popular sensation, but obviously failing. That made Ally sick, she wanted to look away but she couldn't. Actually she wanted to hurl.

But that idea soon faded as she watched a scene that made her stomach tie into knots. Austin was standing there, _letting _it all happen. Letting the outraged girls, Austin and Ally's age ruffle his hair and tug at his shirt. He even had a smudged smirk on his face.

Steam blew from Ally's ears and her face grew hot. All the energy she mustered was about to burst from the 5"4 girl. The anger swelled up in her body and she raced onto the stage, something she would never do. The sudden snap, collected enough endurance to do a thousand **jumping-jacks**. All hell broke loose.

"Austin!" She yelled. Austin spun around on his heels smiling as his beautiful girlfriend gathered enough courage and run onstage to meet him. The girls started whispering still trying to grab ahold of him. He tried to meet her hallway, but failed miserably.

Luckily, her mind was fully willed and she was to him in a matter of seconds. Without even thinking, she took him by the collar of his **jacket **and kissed him passionately. The girls suddenly froze, shocked. Austin pulled her closer by the waist, showing off how much he loved her. Her hands engulfed his hair. Their hands on each other's bodies, mouths collapsed, minds only filled with thoughts of each other. Austin couldn't help but smile. She always sent an overwhelming feeling in his heart, wanting more. He also was surprised by her newfound bravery.

Something so irrational was never like Ally. That was Austin's job, which he did very well. All it took was a guy to come in Sonic Boom and wink at Ally for Austin to get worked up. It would just be a random guy at the park to even look at Ally twice for Austin to explode. He would grab Ally and caress her and kiss her ever so lovingly. And if they still looked, he would have a "talk" with them. A talk that left the other guy with a black eye and a few bruises. He couldn't control it; he was deeply in love with her.

Ally broke away first, realizing what she had done. The audience was silent, gaping at her. The girls were still shocked but definitely infuriated. The security guards, well they were smiling.

Everyone knew, it's not like they had to hide it. But they were never too public about it, at least not this public about it on stage. Any fool could see how they staring at each other right now. They were in love.

Austin hadn't let go of Ally. They were entertained by each other. The way they fit perfectly into the others body.

"Jealous much?" Austin asked, chuckling as the words slipped out. She playfully punched his arm, grinning ear to ear. He then leaned closer to one side of her, almost nibbling her ear. His breaths came out low and slow as it tickled her ear.

"I love you. Only you. No matter how many girls try to trough themselves at me. I will never like them. At all. You are the only girl for me."

Ally's face light up like the Fourth of July. Even though she knew, she still liked hearing the words. Truly, she knew she had nothing to worry about. But at times, she got insecure. She replied by kissing him again with as much force as the first time.

They were getting ready to slide off stage, Ally proud of herself- also a little ashamed. Then, Austin stopped. An outstanding idea popped into his mind- something that doesn't often happen. He then took the microphone he had dropped a little while ago and spoke.

"Austin Moon everybody and my gorgeous girlfriend, Ally Dawson!" He then picked her up and spun while kissing her for the third time. Honestly, they could _never_ get enough of each other. They walked out of the stadium still in the other's arms. Happy as ever.

**Hope you liked it, not my best. **

****Shoutouts:****

**Idancecrazy****; Awh thanks! I try to make them that way! **

**Kimberly****; Thanks for the words! And oh gosh, your to sweet! **

**SpottedPeltofThunderClan****; Creepy is weird. And I definitely can't see Austin that way. Nice name by the way! **

**LoveShipper****; I'm glad it does! Thanks!**

**So guys I was thinking about making a story when I'm done with the oneshots. It will be another couple weeks before I decide because I have to finish the oneshots but I want to know what you think. Should i? Please comment some feedback. Thanks and love you guys!**

**~Brandy3**


	11. K

**Hey fan fictioners!**

**I'm in a happy mood! Chapter 10 got a lot more reviews than I expected.**

**I reached 50!**

**Yay! Thank you guys! Ya'll are truly the best! **

**So here is K. I got a lot of suggestions for that one and I kind of have an idea for it, so I hope it goes well. It has to do with Austin's dad! :O **

**I really hope you guys like it. I literally thought of it five minutes ago. I have a feeling it is going to be pretty long. Probably my longest one yet. **

**So enough of my talking, but I will be doing A LOT more talking after the noe shot. Fair warning. So anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**By the way this is in Austin's prov. **

**Key**

I had never felt so angry in my life. A pit of fire fabricated in my stomach, leaving my insides burning. My muscles tensed, tightening each inch of my body. His words erupted my brain. They played over and over again. I had to get away. Away from him.

So I did. I ran to the safest place I could find. The safest place I felt. Even though it was pouring down rain like the clouds letting loose for the first time and it surely under 40 degrees outside, I still ran.

I ran to the person I knew I could trust. The person, no matter the problem, would be there for me. She was my best friend. She was beyond beautiful, gorgeous didn't even give her justice. With just one glance, anyone would be struck with awe. Her personality was even better. She was sweet, risk her life for anyone. She could never say no, part of the reason she was easily pushed around. But what made her so great was not just her bubbly personality or enticing looks; it was her power to turn your day around. Make the impossible situations look possible from a different angle. The ray of sunshine built in her, shot down on the world, suddenly making it a wonderful- no longer dangerous place. The way she viewed everything from an uplifting angle, made even the grumpiest creatures come out of their shadow.

Ally Dawson was her name, she was perfect and everything I wanted. So ultimately, she was the only one I would come to. The only one I relied on. Soon, the only reason I lived. So when that man let his words slip, I couldn't handle it. The only person I knew who could make it better, I went to.

"Austin? Austin, what's wrong?" She worriedly asked, running up to me as I reached her house. "You wouldn't answer my calls or texts. What happened?"

My breath came out ragged and heavy, almost a growl. "He…He tried to judge us…tried to…judge...you." She looked at me confused, but took my face in her hands. She held our faces close, making me look into her eyes. The place that lassoed my heart.

At that time, we had only been dating for three months, but I was already head over heels. She was my best friend for a while before we dated, but I knew I loved her the first day we met. I happened to stumble into a partly empty music store, one she worked at and her father owned. Story cut short, we became music partners. She wrote the songs, I sang. Everyone knew we would get together eventually. Our bond was so strong, nothing could break us. Not even him.

"Who?" She asked, trying to be light on her words. She didn't want me to explode again. She hated when I yelled, it scared her. But I would never yell at her, she was too delicate like a flower. Her voice soothed me. Angelic and peaceful flowed out of her mouth and into my ears. It sounded like a perfect piece of art on a piano, not one screech. I didn't know how she did it, but she always knew how to ash my anger.

I took a deep breath, slightly uneven. "My father." Once those two words escaped, her confusion was no more. It was replaced with the glimpse of discern, her brow line no longer arched. With those two words, she understood everything. She knew how he tried to control my life. She knew how he disapproved my passion for music. She knew how he hated her, hated us.

She nodded her head, letting it all sink in before speaking again. She held me close, knowing my troubles with my father and how I wished he would be proud.

"He doesn't get it," she began. "He never will, but that's okay-"

"It's not okay!" I interrupted her, anger boiling back in my organs because of _him_.

"But it is," she reassured. "He doesn't have to get it. To get us, because we have each other and that's all we need. I love you and no one can shake what we have. His words might sting, but you can't let that get to you. This is why you're working so hard to get to the top of the music chain, working so hard for us. Because no matter what he says, both your music career and us, will make it through. You're a better man than him. Remind yourself of that."

She finished her words clinging tight to my shirt. I listened to her words, _really listened_, she was completely right. Everything she said was definitely true.

"Now," she said keeping her composure. "Think of good memories, our memories to keep you self-controlled and tell me what happened."

Before I told her the massive event that broke my core, I thought of our memories. I thought of the time our friend Dez bought a **kangaroo** and pretty much destroyed the practice room of Sonic Boom. **(1) **I thought of the time she and I babysat her neighbor's **kitten**, pretending it was a baby. I thought of the time we flew **kites** that ended up getting tangled and torn or when I tried to learn **karate** and ended up knocking out the instructor. I thought of her second favorite snack that made me laugh; **Kit-Kats** and **Kool-Aid**. They were second because _nothing _could beat pickles. All of these fond memories brought back the joy in my heart and settled on telling the story.

_**Flashback**_

"_Where have you been?" My dad barked as I walked through the door._

"_I was with my friends Ally, Dez, and Trish filming a new video." I replied nonchalantly._

_He sighed heavily, putting down his newspaper he was vaguely reading. "That silly music group you have going on will get you nowhere in life. You're seventeen now. It's time to get serious about your career."_

_I kept myself collected, because I had this rant almost every day. Same old, same old. I didn't break until he started talking about Ally._

"_Neither will seeing that Ally girl. She's only bringing you down, Austin."_

_I spun around, my veins already popping. His words hit my soul, weakening it a little bit more. My throat went dry. My father was actually trying to tell me to stay away from the only person that ever truly had faith in me._

"_How do you know what's good for me? It's not like you pay attention anyway." I snapped._

"_Austin. I'm your father. You do not talk to me like that. I know what's best for you and she definitely is not. She's a stupid girl with an unrealistic dream. She's not good for you. You could do better."_

"_I can't do better than her. She made me a better person. She actually believed in me unlike you. Have you ever tried that, "dad"? And that is __our__ dream. Something we share and we're almost there! She's not stupid, she's helping me! You're stupid" I yelled, my arms flailing. I was slightly embarrassed I practically poured my heart out to him, my old man- but I didn't care. I was too busy going off on him. My skin grew red and hot. If possible my hair would've been on fire. My chest was pounding, and I could feel my sweat dripping to the floor. I felt like a man transforming into a wolverine. I probably looked like it too._

"_Austin Moon!," He barked. "That's it! You will stop your music career and you will stop seeing that girl! I am your producer and you will respect me!" His voice boomed through the house, shaking the house. I could hear my mom silently crying in her room, but she had slowly become nothing to me too. She never believed in me either and she let dad boss me around like it was normal. _

_I fought back, staking my ground. This was the only shot I had to show my father where I stood. If it was a time to break away from my dad's grounding hold, it was then._

"_No! You don't control me anymore! I'm not your little puppet! Why can't you see she makes me happy? Why can't you seen I'm in love with her? She's everything I've ever wanted. I can't live without her. She helps me every day prove you wrong. We will make it. We will make it together. We'll show you. This isn't about music anymore, this is my life! Music is all I ever wanted to do, but Ally is who I want to share it with. You've never experienced something like that, have you? I wasn't created out of love. You'll never understand what love is. All you've ever cared about is yourself!" _

_I screamed before running towards the door, every bone in my body bouncing. Every cell in my body vibrating, making me all the more jumpy. Shaking my insides, stirring up more emotions. Before I left, I grabbed the door tight, almost breaking it. I turned to him, not able to look him in the eyes._

"_All I ever wanted was you to be proud of me. I wanted a normal dad. Why couldn't you accept that I had dreams? Did you ever think of how much it tore me apart? Well you don't have to worry about that now, I'm leaving. Never coming back. You got what you wanted. We may be blood, but we are not related. Goodbye, Aaron."_

_And with that, I left to the wonderful girl I was going to marry one day. The girl that completed me. Finally, I was proud of myself. Proud that I was no longer apart of the monster I called my father._

_**End of flashback**_

She looked at me sympathetically. She knew how it was to lose a parent, she only had a dad. She hugged my tightly, creating a warmth blanket on me. I **kissed** her and instantly fell into a deep dream of heaven. We fell to the ground, enveloped in each other's arms.

"I love you," she whispered. My heart revolved around those three words spoken by the brunette beauty. Each time, I swam deeper into the abyss of our love. Our love couldn't be broken, even by our parents.

"I love you too," I smiled as I kissed her again. We laid on the soft, wet grass as it braised our skin, cuddling. The rain, still coming down, sprinkled us. Not wanting to move, or ruin the moment, we stayed there.

Now, we are happily married with tons of kids and grandkids who have their own unique dreams. We married right after I got my big break when I was twenty-one, sending my album to the top of the charts. Sixty years of pure bless God has gifted me. **(2)**

As we rock in our rocking chairs, I can't help but think how we made it. How we showed my father that we actually did. The girl that has the **key** to my house, the key to my car, the key to my safe, the key to my heart, has made my life everything I ever wanted come true. Without her, I'd be nowhere- a nobody. Possibly dead, certainly miserable.

Ally Dawson and I proved to everyone who never believed in us, we made it.

**Woah! That was really long! It took the whole evening to type it! I really hope you liked it! You actually got to see Austin's dad! He wasn't very supportive. But this is too everyone- if you have a dream, live it! Don't let anyone shoot you down, because you can be what you want!**

**All but one of the memories is made up! Can anyone guess which one? **

**In case you didn't feel like doing the math, they are 81. They got married at 21 and have been together for 60 years. 60+21=81!**

****SHOUTOUTS:** (a lot of them)**

**LoveShipper****; I know exactly how you feel! I'm the same way! **

**ILOVEROSSLYNCH100****; Thank you so much! I'm not sure if I'm the best, but thanks! It means so much! Love your name by the way!**

**justsomegirl 21****; Thanks! I will surely do them!**

**Kimberly****; I'm glad you said that! I'll try to make more that way!**

**Idancecrazy****; suggestions are always welcome!**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan****; Thank you!**

**StarRose2011****; I'm glad you do!**

**MerleahSummers143****; Thanks! Sometimes I feel when they are short, they aren't good**.

**BRONX GAL****; Thank you and yeah, one of my friends does that!**

**theendofthefairytale****; Thanks and everyone seems too!**

**AbstractWorld1****; Thanks! I'm thinking about adding more jealously ones since everyone loves them. Will update every day! **

**So I really hoped you liked this! It seems like everyone likes the jealous ones more! So comment on what you think!**

**Also, I'm thinking about adding more Dez and Trish! Comment what you think and any ideas!**

**I told you I was gonna talk a lot! Sorry! Love you guys and thanks for the support!**

**~Brandy 3**


	12. L

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I was very busy! **

**I'm in a good mood because I got the One Direction CD! The DELUXE VERSION with the BOOK! I'm so happy! ^_^**

**Anyway, here is L! It might be a little depressing.**

**Since I have to do this,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Anyway…**

**Lullaby**

Ally Dawson loved her **life**. She was genuinely happy. Even though her mother died right after she was born, she moved on with her life. She never dwelled on the person she only knew for a few months. Don't get me wrong, she loved her mother but she could never miss someone she never even talked too. She longed to meet her, but she knew that time was coming, so she patiently waited.

Until then, Ally got busy doing something with her life. Doing stuff her mother never had a chance to do. For her life was taken barely the age of 22.

Ally began to involve herself in music, she couldn't help it. Music drew to her, calling her name. Tempting her to take the instrument and drift away to her own world. Besides, it was in her blood and her father_ owned _a music store. How could she not learn to play anonymous pieces of art?

Ally had a **lovely** father. He was never around for he had business trips of his own, so Ally practically raised herself. She guarded herself with rules, applying herself to always listen and never break away in case of terrible consequences. But that doesn't mean Ally's father was never supportive. See Lester, always told Ally to chase her dreams but never straddle too far. He believed in her, but never wanted a popular, wild, and unworthy celebrity life.

Popular was never a way to describe Ally. She wasn't a **loser**, by any means, but she had a few close friends. And frankly, that's all she needed. Trish, her uncontrollable and loud best girlfriend that always meddled in other people's business. She was short and Mexican, but adorably cute. She had five jobs a day, always too busy to ever hold one down for more than two hours. Nonetheless, she was _always_ there for Ally, even when Ally didn't want the help.

Dez, Ally's weird best guy friend, was the funny one. He always knew how to make people laugh with his random comments. Sure, his obliviousness seemed to get in the way a lot, but the group learned to laugh at it. The tall red-head with pale blue eyes was always a comfort his friends had. Unwitty at times, sure. A big brother, always.

Then, there was Austin. Austin Moon, the dreamer with a killer name and matching killer looks. His blonde hair was always a perfect mess, strands peeping everywhere in a stylish manner. His tan porcelain skin was warm to the bone. His brown eyes always had a way to looking at your soul. His smile, crept it's way to your heart, crawling under your skin and sent a chilling feeling down your spine. He was absolutely gorgeous, without a flaw.

Ally was head over heels for him. Her music partner, soon turned best friend, then turned boyfriend. Ally stole his heart quickly, working her way to his heart one step at a time. Austin had never felt this way about a girl, ever. It was as if she was placed on this Earth just for him. He knew something had called him to that music store. He didn't know why it had been in the back of his mind, until he saw her.

Yes, their bond was unbreakable, but it was even bigger when they became a couple. Then, they were inseparable. Almost as if they have twisted into one person. Either way, no one would have it any other way.

So, Ally was content with her life. She change it, but Ally was one of those people that thought months- even years- ahead of time. She already planned her prom, dream house, kids, and even her wedding. Typically, that was every little's girls dream to think about, but death wasn't one of them.

Yes, Ally thought of death. The _way_ she would die, _where_ she would die, and_ when_ she would die. She hoped it would be painless, easy. She prayed it would be for a good reason, not a drunken habit or a mistake she would regret a little too late.

At her funeral, she would be buried by her late mother and the ceremony would be held in the church she grew up in. Not everyone would attend, just the people that meant something to her. Family from different parts of the United States would fly in to say their last goodbyes. The music playing would be a sweet **lullaby**. That one lullaby would play over and over again. Sweet and slow but very soothing, a way to describe Ally.

So when the day came, Ally didn't fight it. She was young, only seventeen and apparently ready. It took her by surprise, but she had everything figured out. So as she laid, bloody in the empty street, she smiled. Her time was here and her mother had called for her. As the car kept driving, speeding like nothing happened, Ally laid still not fighting to get up.

However, the boy she loved was close behind, frozen by what he just witnessed. The girl that captured his heart, destined to hold it forever, had been struck by a car. The racing three thousand pounds of metal, crushed her petite body and ignored the dent that was obviously pressured on the bumper.

He raced to her fragile body that had been severely damaged a couple seconds ago. He called out for help and grabbed her body enabling himself to let go. Little did he know, she was comfortable with falling endlessly. He kissed the top of her forehead as he heard the sirens coming closer to help his unconscious **lady**. Tears streamed down his face as he watched them take her away in the ambulance promising she'll be okay.

Ally was in a dreamland, only seeing Austin. She floated in puffy white clouds, surrounded by her memories of her most favorite person in the world. His sweet **laughter** filled her mind, watching his dazzling smile. The sweet lullaby she loved so much, played as she danced with the **love** of her life. Being dead, a mystery to Ally, wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly, the music became fainter and Austin vanished right before her. The spot where he had just been, empty. Then, she was blinded with bright lights and her cold air wrapped around her limbs. Austin's touch was no longer there. She was disappointed and panic began to overtake her, paradise was not where she was anymore.

She was about to scream in herself with all her might, when she heard a voice. A voice that changed everything and hit Ally, relieving her. The breath-taking and deep voice announced her name so clearly, Ally could tell this wasn't heaven.

It was _life_. She was _alive_. As she blinked her eyes open, she saw Austin. The dreamy male was holding her hand and looking hopefully at the brunette. He smiled the biggest grin she'd ever seen in her life.

Austin who looked like a wreck with bags under his eyes and slumped shoulders, perked up as soon as his girlfriend had awoke. He had never been so happy in his life. The girl that almost slipped away from his grip was alive and well right in front of him. As he stared long and hard at the girl he lived for, he realized he was so **lucky** to even share a part of her world. For once in his life, he was proud of himself. Proud to have chosen such an amazing and beautiful girl that he would do anything for. His breath finally was back in him as time started again, because we all know Austin's world stopped for those few days she was asleep.

Ally, who once had everything planned, took a chance to push all of the fitting plans to the back of her mind. As she stared at the handsome boy in front of her, the one that Ally couldn't live without, she realized she didn't know what her life was going to be. So as the sweet lullaby played in her mind, she decided that being here with the guy she would soon vow to be with for the rest of her life, was better than any dream of him. That anything with Austin, was way better than dying. Not even pickles, the one treat Ally loved, was better than Austin. The lullaby that played was not for death, but for the moments that mattered most.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Sweet ending! (:**

**Trish and Dez will be coming soon! **

****SHOUTOUTS****

**Kimberly****; Thank you! I don't mean to make you cry, I hope it's a good cry! (:**

**Idancecrazy****; I like that word! Superb! It's unique! Thank you and correct you are! (:**

**madeitphresh****; Thank you! I'm all for Auslly and love! (:**

**angela1997****; J and K are my favorite ones too! I'm glad that you enjoy them! (:**

**LoveShipper****; I try to make it that way. Austin, you can just tell, is too sweet. That is how every girl should be described. (:**

**Romeocrazy22****; Thanks! Will do! (:**

**BRONX GAL****; Haha, thanks for the nickname! (:**

**Well bye! Love you guys!**

**~Brandy3**


	13. M

**Hey guys!**

**Is it just me or did Fan Fiction change?**

**Anyway, here is M.**

**This is my second time writing it. I didn't like the first one, so I deleted it.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Austin and Ally**

**Marriage**

Austin never understood the concept of **marriage**. He never could comprehend that meaning to vowing yourself to one person if they will just vanish right before your eyes. The love, completely gone. Austin knew this feeling all too well. His parents had gotten a divorce when he was eight. After years of seeing them fight, he'd swore he would never devastate himself and get married.

That is, until he met Ally Dawson. She completely changed his life, twisting it to pure bliss. It started out with their passion for music and blossomed to something greater. Beyond imaginable.

He sung, she wrote songs. They were the perfect too. After a year of working together, sixteen year olds feel in love. Young, right? No, they didn't care how young they were. They were old enough to understand the feelings the held for each other.

Their friends, Trish and Dez saw it coming. Actually, they already started planning the big event a few months ago. Before, Austin even popped the question. Ally, however was blinded as she stood in front of the man she loved.

He was bent down on one knee, with a black velvet box that held a key to the rest of their future. He was breathing heavy, nervous for her answer. He had spent a few weeks preparing, trying to get it just right. One mistake, could ruin him.

She quickly accepted, letting him slip the ring on her finger before attacking him with a bear hug. Before they let go, Ally whispered in his ear.

"Austin, are you sure? I know your hesitant about this subject."

She knew Austin like the back of her hand. He had told her his past and vice versa. No one in the world could ever get as close as they were. Austin grabbed Ally by the arms, crouching down to her height so he could look deep into her light brown eyes.

"Ally, I have never been so sure of something in my life. I've realized we are nothing like my parents. We're Austin&Ally. Nothing can break us. We'll make it."

With those words, Ally kissed him quickly letting all their feelings loose. They were one step close to the rest of their lives and they couldn't be happier. Just about as Austin was about to deepen the kiss, a noise interrupted them from behind.

"I'm guessing there's a wedding?" Dez, their red-headed best friend questioned, wiggling his eyebrows in a crazy manner.

Austin smiled and Ally blushed. Dez and Trish got the hint. Trish squealed like a pig, "**Makeovers!**"

Trish took Ally's arm, dragging her off. Ally only had time to wave before she disappeared behind a corner of a building.

As Austin watched his fiancé go about her day, he smiled to himself. Visions were sending him a **message **in his head. He could see Ally walking down the aisle looking the most gorgeous he has ever seen her. He could see her having his kids. He could see them growing old together. Pretty much, their future flashed before his eyes. For the first time, he believed marriage could work. Because with Ally, anything was possible.

"You did good, bro." Dez patted him on the back.

Austin smiled, because Dez was actually right for once. This day was perfect.

**Short, but cute!**

**Next one will be longer!**

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**LoveShipper****; You are absolutely correct! (:**

**Kimberly****; Glad it was a good cry! (:**

**idancecrazy****; I couldn't make it any other way! (:**

**Thanks for the reviews and support. Love you guys!**

**~Brandy3**


	14. N

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I've been really busy lately! Please forgive me!**

**Well enough talk, here's N.**

**I got a lot of different words, so I'll try my best to make them all fit together. It's a challenge I'm up for!**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally I do not own.**

**Nap**

"Just. Let. Me. Sleep," I growled not wanting to move from my warm comfy bed, but the person hovering over me kept insisting that I wake up right away.

"No, Austin! Your concert is in three hours!" She yelled trying to shake me awake. What she didn't know was that her sweet voice was making me even more tired. The beautiful notes flowed into my ear perfectly, sending the right melody.

"Just five more minutes Ally,"

"You'll never get up will you?" She said sighing in defeat. "Well I guess your pancakes will just get cold and be thrown away."

My eyes sprung open and I jumped about of the bed like a kangaroo, forgetting that I was half **naked**. I only slept in my boxers, so to avoid myself from further embarrassment; I slipped on some pants and a shirt. Ally was looking away trying to hold back a laugh.

"Very funny," I tease and race through the door. I was grateful that Ally came to my house on concert day just to make me pancakes.

As I tear through the pancakes like a gorilla, Ally tells me the plan.

"So after you get off the stage, we meet back at Sonic Boom. Trish and Dez will be waiting. So, just go freshen up and get ready. You can have your **nap** later."

I send Ally a smirk as I head to the bathroom. "I'm holding you to that."

**-/- -/- -/-**

The show went great. The lights, the people cheering, seeing Ally in the crowd all made me giddier with even more excitement. The vibration of the base booming through my chest pumped me. I have to say, this was my best performance yet.

Even though the music I sang made me happy, seeing Ally rooting me on made my heart flutter. I got off the stage and wrapped her up in a bear hug. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, before we realized we were both zoned out in a different universe.

We walked to Sonic Boom where Trish, Dez, and Nelson were patiently waiting. Ally chuckled at Nelson. The nine year old who had no clue what he was doing there at the time.

"Nelson today is Saturday. Your lesson isn't until Tuesday."

"That's not why I'm here." He said looking depressed.

"What's wrong?" I chimed in.

"I'm moving to **Nottingham** with my cousin **Nylon**! Narts!" He desperately cried and running to hug Ally. His embrace shocked her, but she hugged back and told him it would be okay. She reassured him that they would write and he could visit anytime.

It was sad that Nelson was moving, he was a good kid. We all knew he had a crush on Ally. The way he looked at her though, aggravated me. He was nine!

"Bye!" Nelson yelled as he finally left the store, dragging himself out slowly.

"That boy loves you!" Trish exclaimed.

"Who wouldn't?" I said dreamily, obviously to myself but accidentally said it out loud. They all looked at me, even Dez who was out of it most of the time. I felt my cheeks get hotter than a campfire, so to break the tension I went to go take a nap.

I was tired, I really was. But something didn't feel right. Ally, who usually always tucks me in, hadn't done so yet.

"Ally!" I called. She came running up the Sonic Boom steps to the practice room as fast as her long legs could go.

"What?" She looked around quickly, thinking something was wrong. She was panting and you could tell her heart was beating fast.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to tuck me in." I slyly smiled. She shook her head and laughed. She dragged the covers up to my chin and pecked me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Austin." She started towards the door, but I snaked my arms around her waist and pushed her onto the couch with me.

"Austin!"

"Sorry, Ally but I'm **never** letting you go!"

"Never?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"**No.** Never," I shook my head.

"Fine by me," she smiled and put her head on my chest. I pulled her body into to me, snuggling close. Before I knew it, I fell fast asleep and dreamt about the songwriter in my arms. That had to be the best nap I ever had.

**Eh, whatever. Enjoy!**

**I had to add Nelson in on some! **

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**madeitpresh****; Awh thank you ! (:**

**Kimberly****; Thank you so much! (:**

**RossLynchLUVR****; that means a lot to me! Thank you so much! (:**

**Puppykin98****; It wouldn't be Auslly without it! (:**

**LoveShipper****; Thank you! Who would give up Ally anyway? (:**

**3moxa16****; I will! And thanks! (:**

**KCRedPanda98****; Thanks for the words!**

**BRONX GAL****; meow**

**Not feeling good today at all. I hope all of you are feeling okay! It was kind of a drag to write this, but anyway thanks and love you guys!**

**~Brandy3**


	15. O

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it took so long to upload this one! It took a really long time to write! I worked really hard!**

**So I hope you liked it! It's all in Austin's view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Here's O…**

**Oreo**

She's scared. I can tell. I am too. She is shaken, eyes lost. We never thought anything like this could happen, come so abrupt in a small girl. It's so strong and so powerful that a whole Army couldn't even stand up to it. The devilish thing creeps up on anyone, it doesn't discriminate.

Why does it have to be her? She is so innocent. She has so much going for her, it can't end now. She tries to hide her fear, but I can see right through her like Windex on a window.

It should be me. I should be in the hospital bed now receiving treatments, not my beautiful Ally. She is so sweet, has a heart of gold. She is talented, smart, and so gorgeous. A girl like her doesn't deserve this.

Why? Please, let it be me. Ally is strong, but not strong enough to win this battle. Her petite body gets lighter and weaker as the days go by. Her voice gets hoarser.

She's had everything she ever wanted. Why can't she just live with that? Her music brings joy to people. She loves her dad and cherishes every minute with him. Her friends, including me, would be no where without her. She has made every person's she's met lives so much greater.

My hands are trembling. My heart is racing. I have never been so sweaty in my life. Her soft hand intertwined with mine shows that I'm going to be there no matter what the doctor says. No matter the horrible news he has come to give us.

"I'm sorry," he says, taking off his glasses. "I'm afraid she has the same thing her mother had. Cancer is here, but we caught it pretty early."

The doctor begins to go into detail, but I have already zoned **out**. I drop to my knees, because I can't take the pain. My chest suddenly becomes tight, like a snake choking me. I can't breathe. I try to inhale but my organs won't function. My brain is swirling with memories of us. Memories I never want to let go, memories I want to keep making. My heart is no longer together. It plummeted to the ground when the words flew from Dr. Brighton's mouth. It broke to a million pieces of the thought of losing my precious Ally.

Ally Dawson, the love of my life, the girl I live for. Without her, I would be nothing at all. And here she is, dying the same fatal disease her mother had. I look up at her, the sixteen year old girl that has captured my heart, that has a possibility of dying, and I see the bravest person I have ever met. She makes me want to be strong.

I hold her hand as if I will never let go, because I won't. Tears are both streaming down our faces like flooding rivers. Eyes red and puffy, limbs numb.

"Ally, you're going to make it through this. Do you hear me?" I demand, looking directly in her eyes. Scared if I look away, I'll never see her again.

"Austin Moon, you are the only reason I am holding on. I'm not leaving you, not ever. We'll fight through this together."

As we lay here, holding each other in the hospital room after hearing the devastating news, I think of everything. I think of the day I met Ally, I think of the day she captured my heart, I think of the day Ally changed my life for the better.

The best days of my life have always included her in them. I'm not giving them up, not now, not ever. I know I'm not the best person, but Ally truly is. If I could take her spot in a heartbeat, I would. So, all I can do is hope for the best.

But if Ally doesn't make it, I won't either. Honestly, I can't live without her. She has become all I know anymore. Even if I have to jump off a bridge, I'd do it. Just for her.

**-/- -/- -/-**

_Ally's heart monitor slows and her body is lifeless. The doctors are yelling and Ally's face is pale. Blood is spewed everywhere. I have never seen Ally so weak. Her bones are sticking out and I see no hair on her head. The doctor's come out of the surgery room, leaving everything including Ally's body in there. Half of them are crying, some with sad faces. _

_ They walk towards me, but I don't prepare myself for anything because Ally can't possibly be dead. I see her body; her touch is a plastic wall from me. _

_ They walk up, heads down. "Sorry son, but she didn't make it. We tried our best…" They continue but I don't hear them. All sound is blocked out and my eyes are strictly on Ally. _

_ She can't be dead, but then I see it. Her chest isn't moving, no breathing motion. Her eyes are completely shut, no chance in pealing them open. Her body has turned a shady gray, dull and deceased._

_ My eyes fill like a dam of water. Everything crashes down, to where I can't take it anymore. The room gets dizzy and I'm wondering what is actually spinning; the world or myself. I can't tell where I am anymore, I transported to a different world. A world with no Ally._

_ A world not worth living. Does anybody care? Why are the doctors staring at me? Get me out! I don't want to be here! I want to be with Ally!_

_ Ally, my girlfriend, my love, my world, my life, my reason to be, my reason of being 'Austin Moon.' My Ally Dawson is gone._

__I shoot up; sweat pouring down my face like a bucket of rain. I look over and see Ally in my arms. We are still in the hospital, but she's still visibly here. Relief overwhelms me, shaking off the terrible dream I just had.

I feel an odd presence in the room. I turn my head just enough to see Lester, Ally's dad, Trish and Dez, Ally's and my best friends; sitting in the uncomfortable chairs inside the room against the wall. I didn't even know they came, but they care about Ally just as much as I do. I'm truly grateful they're here, because I can't do this alone. Ally and I can't face this alone. All of us together, as a family, will break this horrible tragedy. No matter how bad the situation is, we will stick together like super glue.

I lay back down, wishing only good dreams after the seemingly terrifying real nightmare I had just received.

**-/- -/- -/-**

I come back from the cafeteria at the floor level of the hospital to find Dez, Trish, and Ally laughing. I stand at the door, a way a little; enough so I can see them, but they can't see me.

Ally is sitting upright in her bed, tubes all tangled. Dez is on the edge of his seat, telling his latest crazy story that none of us can help but be amazed. Trish is sitting back in her seat, holding her stomach from the sharp pain that shoots through your side when you can't control your laughter. Lester is sitting on the bed beside Ally, hand on her shoulder. He's smiling at the kids, but mainly Ally. He's dying inside, but he's trying to enjoy the sweet moment of Ally's laugh while it lasts. I know he won't make it if Ally dies. The two closest people in his life taken from him, he won't manage that.

"I've always wanted a pet **octopus** or **onyx**, something exciting. The **ostrich** that I accidentally ordered to Sonic Boom that one time was so boring. It just stood there! But I could so ride an onyx and wrestle an octopus. Maybe it can even get rid of the pain this **oompaloompa** gives me." Dez rants on about his desire for strange animals. He points to Trish, suggesting that she is his oompaloompa.

She waves her hand. "Hey! You're way more of a handful than me! But you were right, that ostrich was lazy."

They all bust into a fit of hackles, reliving the abnormal memory. Even Mr. Dawson chuckles a bit with the teens.

As soon as they calm down Trish springs up, an idea forming in her head.

"When you get out of this retched prison, we are going shopping! I heard they have a new clothing store opening in the mall. Can you say **O.M.G.**?" Her over ecstatic self makes us all jump back. Trish, already being loud enough, practically yells at the top of her lungs.

Instead of Ally being cheery like Trish, she slumps her shoulders and looks down. "_If _I get out of here," she whispers.

Her father leans down, concern easily spotted in his eyes. "Don't talk like that Allyson. You'll get out of here. I promise."

We all know that Lester keeps his promises. So, the conversation that brought so much tension gets put quickly in the back of their minds and they continue remembering the good things.

Ally's smile breaks my heart. It makes the world stop and cherish her happiness, but I know her smile won't stay there for long. Soon the pain and hard times will come. The moments that she'll just want to give up, but I can't let that happen. I have to make her keep that grin as long as she can and I know exactly how to do it.

**-/- -/- -/-**

It's a couple days before her big surgery that could save or take her life; whichever one fate decides to choose. My plan was set into action two weeks ago, and it should be complete today.

I've been by her side every day, every minute. Our inside jokes make her laugh. Her hugs bring me warmth. Her kisses automatically take me to heaven. Her oh so gentle touch sends electricity through my veins. I'm lucky to say, I'm head over heels. Our love is way too strong for a brutal sickness to tear us apart.

I walk into her room early this morning, to find her still asleep. So far, plan is working perfectly. I put the little thing in my arms down beside her. It instantly curls up into a little ball near her head. She wakes up, groggy from the sweet awakening.

"What is this?" She asks.

"Obviously, it's a kitten." I say wittingly. A kitten ismwhat it is. It's black and white, small, and adorable.

Ally's always wanted a kitten, but never had the time to take care of such a delicate animal. She was always way to busy doing work for others. Always way too busy for herself. One of the many things that makes her all the more capable to be loved.

"I know that," She playfully pushes my arm. "It's so cute, but no way near as adorable as you." She says and kisses my cheek, leaving heat right at that warm spot.

We play with the kitten the whole day, taking the whole thought of the possibility of not making the surgery off her mind. The kitten rolls over and purrs, making both of us chuckle.

"**Oreo**!" She shouts. I look at her confused, not getting what she wants.

"Cookies?" I question getting hungry, hoping I was right.

"No silly," She ruffles my hair, leaving it a mess. "His name. He's black and white so his name shall be Oreo."

I smile at her uncontrollabe mind. How smart that thing is, even under the worst weather. My surprise worked. She's already attached to the small creature. Now, she has something more to hold on to. Another thing to add of her list of 'not letting go's'.

"Oreo it shall be then."

**-/- -/- -/-**

It's time. It's the day of the surgery.

Lester, Trish, and Dez have already said their speeches and maybe goodbyes. So now it's my turn.

She's holding the cat, stroking its back, letting it sprawl out on her lap. Its wicked green eyes peer at me as soon as I walk in.

She looks at me, but we don't say anything. Comfortable silence feels the room, because neither of us wants to say our maybe goodbyes. Finally, after all the courage she has left she speaks her mind.

"I'm scared Austin" It breaks the ice and I run to her, she collapses in my arms. She buries her head in my chest, the tears soaking my shirt like a towel. I'm crying too. If she wasn't holding me so tightly right now, I'd be on the floor letting all the worry and pain get the best of me.

"Me too." I croak. I can barely talk. It hurts too much.

"I love you Austin. Remember me, okay? Goodbye." She says, eyes closed with all her strength.

Her words infuriate me. How could she be saying her goodbyes now? Why doesn't she have faith? Anger boils inside me and I become a steaming tea pot. I'm not mad at her, I never could be. I'm mad at the thing slowly killing her inside, driving her to say such sad words.

Her words wrack my brain, and I hug her tighter. I feel like I could tear open and bleed at any second. I cry harder. Squeals escape my mouth as I grieve for her to be okay. I grieve for her health.

_Let it be me! She's too innocent. Look at her! The Ally I know would never say her goodbyes. I deserve this! I've done nothing for this world; except for crave myself for attention. Ally has done wonders! She has such amazing things planned. Please, let it be me. I would give anything for her to be okay. Anything._

"Ally look at me," My voice is stern. "This is not goodbye. If I know anything, it's that you're stronger than this. Nothing can break us and I mean that. You're not leaving me. Do you understand? I can't live without you. You die, I die. Don't say goodbye, because we won't have too. I love you."

I kiss her strongly, not letting this moment escape me. Everything fades away. The apprehension of the devastating caner vanishes. It's only us too now. The whole world has slipped away. This is my forever.

I'm lost in her scent. The fresh smell of strawberry with a hint of vanilla fills my nostrils, stuck. I'm dazed. This smell of pure bliss sticks to me. Now, I will have her sweet smell around me every day.

We break apart, only because the doctors have come in to inform us that it's time. I kiss her quickly one more time, savoring the feeling. She squeezes my hand tight as in saying 'see you later'.

Before they wheel her out she mouths 'I love you'. I smile, trying to get it together.

I manage to say, "I'll be waiting for you right outside that door. I love you too."

They wheel her out and into a back room none of us can see or go into. A team of about eight doctors run into the room, preparing for the operation. The operation that decides her life. One slip up and she's gone.

But I can't afford to think like that.

**-/- -/- -/-**

She's been in there for four hours and it's driving me insane. My hands run through my hair, feeling the glossy sweat tricking down the strands of my blonde mess.

No one has spoken. Dez, Trish, Lester, and I are all on different planets. Fear invades us all. Not one of us are brave enough to break the tension. The loss of Ally would burn us all.

Gravity is no longer holding me to this Earth. Ally is. If it wasn't for her, I'd be lost in space.

Only memories can give me hope. Reminiscing on the breathtaking days I've had with that amazing girl in surgery room. She makes me a better person every day. I wish for more wonderful days with her to come.

If someone is trying to teach me appreciation, it's cruel. No one will ever understand how grateful I am for Ally. So if this is a sick game, you win. I'll confess whatever you want, just to make sure Ally is well.

The sight of me right now is pretty depressing. My fists are clenched against the hard brick wall and my teeth are gritted. I'm wearing the same clothes I have for the past two days.

I can't feel anything. My head is thudding with thoughts. Every thought possible rushes though to my brain. The bad scenarios, the miracles, everything pours like a waterfall into my already full mind.

My heart aches. It doesn't pump like it should, it just slowly beats. It hurts, it really does. The pain I'm feeling is unexplainable. It's almost unbearable, but I have to survive it for Ally. All for Ally.

My back slides down the wall only to jump right back up. We hear the doors sway open to our especially preserved small waiting room. My heart races, catching back up with speed. The anticipation eats my insides. Gnawing my stomach, forming an uneasy feeling. I could vomit any second.

Three doctors walk towards us. Their faces are stone. No emotion crosses their faces. A blank feeling voids us all. It's nothing like my dream. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not.

The man of the group, the one I'm guessing is the leader speaks first. His voice deep and cold, "Is Allyson Dawson the patient you are waiting on?"

Lester, Trish, Dez, and I huddle together. Our hands finding the others. Ally's name sends shivers down all of our bodies, making our sweaty palms even slicker.

"Yes." Lester chokes out but before the doctor can go on, Trish blurts out a question we all want to know the question. Good ole Trish to get to the point of things.

"Did she make it?" She fumes.

The doctor swallows and stares us down intensely before speaking first, "During the surgery, Allyson flat lined. We tried our best to revive her. Our team is the best and they did it. She became conscious again."

I drop to my knees at the word of flat lined. That's it. She's gone. I'll never be able to hold her again. The last words she said are 'I love you'. I hang on to that for dear life.

Something doesn't feel right and before I get the chance to run off and kill myself; to grieve for the loss of the beautiful girl, the doctor said they revived her.

I'm confused. Is my Ally dead or alive? That's all I want to know. So I let him continue, gradually getting up to regain myself to hear his words.

"She woke up and asked for a boy named Austin. We had to quickly give her more medicine to make her go to sleep. We got the most cancer out that we could, so it's completely gone and we don't expect it to come back."

The words don't have time to comprehend with my slow brain. Our hopes are high and we are waiting for him just to spill the words.

"Yes," he says as he stiffens his chest, "She is very well alive."

We all jump up in hooray. My Ally, our Ally is alive. I'm on the top of the world and the wind is brushing my skin.

She made it through surgery. _All_ the cancer is gone. _All_ of the doubts are no more. Even better, she said _my_ name during surgery. She was thinking of me. I'm the reason she came back and didn't completely let go.

Tears of joy spill from my eyes. I have never been this happy in my life. I want to run into Ally's room right now, so I do. But the doctor stops me, "Son, you can't go in there right now. She hasn't woken up yet. I have to warn you guys, she's going to be very sore. She won't be able to move for a while, but she should recover in a couple months. She'll be brand new. Also, we had to shave her head. She is completely bald, so don't act surprised. Until then, please wait silently."

I don't care if I have to wait ten years. As long as Ally is alive, I'm okay.

**-/- -/- -/-**

"**Ouch**. Sorry, I'm just trying to get- ow. Ouch!" Ally tries to get out of the bed, but she is still hurting. I have to give it to her though, only a month after surgery and she is already trying to spring right back up.

"Ally, take it easy." I say trying to calm her down. She was tired of being at rest in the hospital. She wanted to go, enjoy life again. Actually get some fresh air.

"Austin, I'm ready. My legs are just loose. I'll be fine," She protests, standing up. I have to catch her before she falls.

The bandana on her head falls of and she murmurs something inappropriate. Little hair has grown back, but that doesn't change who she is or my love for her. She is still beautiful. The most gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my life, in a matter of fact.

I latch onto her hand as I walk her outside. In about two weeks, she should be healed enough to go home.

From the time she has gotten out surgery successfully, we have been glued to the hip. The only reason I left was to get some new clothes at my house. I spent my nights and days with Ally. No one would ever understand the way I felt when I saw her again after I thought I lost her. It was as if music was playing and she was the only thing I saw. Most of that was true.

Once we get outside, she takes it all in. She lets go of my hand to spread her arms out and be herself again. The wind blows and hits her, almost knocking her down; but she stands. All the courage she built up, finally released. To me, she looked like a soaring eagle ready to fly.

She looks at me like she remembered something. One of her eyebrows goes up in a curious manner. "Where is Oreo?" She asks.

The kitten? Why is she worried about the stupid cat? She's finally out in the open and all she wants is that whiney little fur ball?

"Who cares?" I say without thinking.

"Austin, don't be a jerk." She says looking away. "I want him. He helped me get through this, you know?"

I became jealous. Why is she acting like he saved her life? Doesn't she care that I was there for her 24/7?

"Ally, it's just a cat!" I scoff, but before she continues I speak again. I let my feelings pour out, something I've found myself doing a lot around Ally. "Did he get you through this cancer or did I? Do you even care that I was there for you? That I almost died because I thought you were gone? Ally, you don't understand. I was a zombie during all this. I just wanted my Ally back. Have you really changed this much? Does that stupid cat really mean more to you than me?"

I was fighting back tears, like I have been doing the whole time Ally was fighting back. I looked down, ashamed. I couldn't look her in the eyes. Instead, she came up to me, step by step and kissed me.

I was surprised; I thought she'd yell at me. Fuss until she had that annoying cat in her arms. Of course, I return the kiss, loving it oh so much.

She breaks apart and looks me in the eyes. Her hand raises and she starts to rub my cheek. "Do you want to know why I care about Oreo so much?" She asks. All I can do is nod, mesmerized by her beauty. Her eyes are finally sparkling again. A real smile, not a fake one hiding all the pain. Her flawless face no longer empty, but cascaded with true delight.

"The reason why I care about the cat so much is because you gave it to me. You knew it would make me happy through my hard times. You go out of your way just to make sure I get what I want. That treasure means so much to me, more than you will ever know. It's a present I plan to keep because it shows how much I don't deserve you. You mean the world to me. If the world ended today, I wouldn't want to be anywhere but in your arms. I love you Austin Moon."

Ally's words shook me. I was crying by the end. Her words meant so much to me. I finally understand her sweet ways. The ways I want to live with forever. How could I not have noticed why it meant so much to her? It only made her happy, because her boyfriend gave it to her. Without it, she thought she'd loose me.

Through everything, the sickness, the doubts, the almosts, we made it. Only sixteen and ready to be committed for the rest of our lives. The girl I'm holding, bodies touching, has my heart forever with no intention of giving it back. When I said nothing could break us, I meant it. I was proven right. Cancer, the leading cause of death, couldn't even break us.

**That took so long. Sorry for the late upload, I know I've been slacking. I really hope this makes up for it, I really worked hard and it's my longest one shot yet.**

** I tried my best to write this. I don't know much about cancer. All I know is that is a terrible thing that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I know there are different forms and that it could come at any time. Some doctors catch it early, some catch it too late. I have had people close to me die from cancer and it's a sad thing to go through. I pray for all of those who have the deadly disease or know someone who does. **

** I just wanted to talk about for a while, and I ask that you're not mad at me. I know I haven't updated a lot lately, but I really hope you see the true power I put into this. **

** **SHOUTOUTS:**  
><strong>**LoveShipper****; Thanks! So cute, right? (:**

**seddieluvrrr****; Thank you! It means so much! Those P words you gave me are really helpful! I could really go along way with them! (:**

**Kimberly****; Thank you! I try to make them as sweet as I can! (:**

**Lolipopkillsu****; Thanks! That was my favorite part! (:**

**R5inmysoul****; Thanks! Nice name by the way! (:**

**StarRose2011****; I know right! (:**

**KCRedPanda98****; You're not weird! Those were great words and I'm a teenager and I still watch Austin and Ally. I'm just fascinated by their music and their undeniable relationship! (:**

**SeleStarz****; Thank you so much! Your words mean so much to me! I'm glad you want more! That's exactly what I plan to give you! I know exactly what you mean! I think we all question everything like life all the time! (:**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan****; Thanks! I think he is adorable! (:**

**Romeocrazy22****; Thank you so much! I'm feeling a lot better! I love when guys have their girlfriends tuck them in! It's so sweet! (:**

**So tell me what you think. Do you think I should tone down all the drama? Or continue with just short sweet dabbles? I just thought I'd show a side of what a lot of teens go through. It's not just all peaches. So please don't be afraid to review and share stories! I'll gladly listen! And if you don't want to share it on a review you can always private message me! I'll always be here to help! Love you guys! Thank you so much!**

**~Brandy(:**


	16. P

**Hey guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**P!**

**Perfect**

Austin Moon's life was anything but normal. He grew up as an only child with busy **parents** always having no time for him. Austin practically raised himself, well as you might say, despite his childish behavior. By the time Austin reached middle school, he had a special interest for music.

Something about the melodies spoke to him. The sweet harmonies of each instrument sent a message to him. Each instrument with a different voice, spoke to him-telling him to follow his dream. Soon enough, he had mastered each musical toy and began to conquer something way to powerful-

His own voice. He would mumble songs or hum lullabies. Eventually, he found his own voice and bolted out to every note wonderfully. Of course, his parent's- mostly his father, disapproved of his knack for such a spiritual activity. But Austin Moon didn't back down, especially to the couple that forgot to raise him and shot down the dream he strived for.

So when Austin Moon moved to Miami for one of his dads big corporations, he was a nobody unlike at his old town in Colorado. In Miami he really only had on close friend. His name was Dez and he could be a little dumb at times. Like any normal boy that felt out of place, he hated Miami. Little did Austin know, he wasn't normal and his life would soon be changed.

One day, when Austin was hanging out with Dez-bored out of their minds, they decided to stroll through the central mall or as known as the coolest hangout. One store caught his eye- the only music store in the whole mall. He was blinded by all the musical equipment, from guitar picks to an eight foot tuba. He was beyond amazed.

Then, one girl about his age, snapped him back to reality. When he looked at her, he was back in a fantasy. She was a pretty brunette with dazzling chocolate eyes and flawless features.

Her name was Ally Dawson. She was fifteen- like him, and petite. Her mother had died when she was little and her father was absent, always on the road to music conventions. Music was a big part of her life, too. She could sing, but she didn't like to in front of many people and she could play any instrument under the sun.

She worked at her dad's music store. Her dad enjoyed music, but wasn't captivated like her. She dreamed of becoming famous in the music biz, but of course her father never believed in her like she wished.

So, when Austin happened to bump into Ally at her dad's music store, they instantly connected. They shared their passion for music. It was like they both spoke a different language fluently. Two months passed and they realized what they had was more than friends.

When they turned 17 and still were dating, their lives changed for the better. Ally had gotten **pregnant** by none other than Austin. It wasn't a big surprise; everyone could tell how in love they were. It wasn't a stupid mistake; it was a blessing that just happened to pop in their life.

Sure, Austin and Ally were both young but they were ready. They had each other figured out, like no one else could. They shared one life instead of two different worlds. So when they found out the shocking news, they were overwhelmed with joy and happiness; not worry and fear that bored over most teens.

Austin was with Ally during all of her pregnancy. Honestly, where else would he want to be? He was there with her when they set up a nursery in their apartment. He was also there for her when she gave birth to their 7 pounds and 8 ounces healthy baby boy. His name was Aaron Shor Moon. To Austin and Ally, he wasn't a disgrace like most of the world saw him, but he was the most precious thing that they could ever create.

Two years later, Austin was laying on their empty field at the backyard of his house with Ally in his arms. Their two year old son was playing in the field chasing butterflies. Austin let his mind wonder, reflecting his life so far. At the age of 19, he had accomplished so much. He had sold nearly 2,000,000 albums and was signed to a record deal, he was engaged to the girl of his dreams since he was 15, and he had an amazing little boy with her.

Yes, Austin didn't have the best parents. They weren't they kind of people that say at ate **porridge** as a family with him or went on daily **picnics**. And Ally's dad didn't try to the best of his ability, but they turned out okay. Even though, they turned out great without their parents, they still wanted to be involved with little Aaron's life.

Aaron ran to his father and tackled him to the ground, sending his two year old feet flying while hear the soothing sound of his mother's laugh. Aaron snuggled close to his parents, eventually falling asleep at the place he had just thrusted his energy towards. Aaron had to admit, he couldn't have a better life than this.

Austin was staring at the clouds still thinking while Ally and Aaron were asleep. He admired how Aaron loved **pancakes** like him and **pickles **like Ally. He loved how he was already learning music while barely walking. He also realized his son was going to be a triple threat with his adorable looks, talent for music, and sweet personality.

So maybe Austin and Ally were young teenage parents. Maybe everyone doubted them. And maybe their lives started off a bit too rocky. But Austin and Ally loved their life the way it was. **Perfect **and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Hope you like it! I want to give a special thanks to ****seddieluvrrr**** for giving me the idea of Austin and Ally becoming teenage parents! Thank you! **

**I didn't go into too much detail because I didn't want this one to be too long. **

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**ctiger****; Me too! Haha, I thought that was funny! (:**

**Lolipopkillsu****; First of all, I loved your poem. It was so cute! When I read your review, it gave me chills and I almost started crying. I feel so much for your little cousin. I'm so sorry that cancer came to her but I'm so happy it's gone. There is nothing that makes me have faith than watching a strong little girl like your cousin. Thank you for all your support. I send the best wishes to you and Nicole. If you ever need me, I'm only a message away. Stay strong. (:**

**Kimberly****; Thank you so much! (:**

**LoveShipper****; Thank you so much! I'm glad you feel that way! (:**

**MaxRideFan98****; Did you see the movie? I've been dying to go see the Hunger Games. Thank you! (:**

**So I just wanted to talk for a minute. I almost didn't continue to this oneshot thing because I reached a low point. I worked really hard on my last one shot and it only got 5 reviews. It made me really upset and I almost quit, but I couldn't bail on you guys. So if you like it, please review. You guys are the only reason I do this. I really hope I am I big impact to you.**

**Also guys, i accidentally deleted my other story. It was my oneshot idea, with all the words i was gonna use. So if you could send it more! I need Q-Z! Please help!**

**Anyway, love and thank you guys.**

**~Brandy**


	17. Q

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, words, and thoughts on my last chapter!**

**This one was harder, because it's hard to combine Q words.**

**It's going to be more of a fairytale/made up fan fiction, but still cute. So if you don't like it then please don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or their undying love. **

**Q!**

**Queen**

Once upon a time, **(1)** a prince lived in a faraway land where the grass always grew and flowers blossomed. His father, the king had died when he was just a young lad and his mother, the **queen** became very cruel. Her sweet spirits soon changed into evil plans. She was no longer known for love but for greed. All she cared about was **quantity **instead of the wishes of others.

The teenage prince, Austin Moon was just like his father. He believed in everyone and was the nicest boy you could find. He had a passion for music and the soothing sounds created by different toys. He loved exploring in the open lands, finding new adventures as if he were a kid again.

Prince Moon despised his mother and her need for overruling power. He had found himself wanting to be away from her more and more, making excuses that he needed to control his town. He understood he was next in line for the thrown, but he had no one to rule it with and he didn't want to become a bitter old villain like his mother had. How could he fix the mess she made anyway?

The kingdom they owned was big and quite **quaint**; it had a city part and a country side. **(2) **The city contained mostly of small houses and family businesses striving just to make it. Who could live wealth fully when the Queen had stripped any mere citizen from all the worth they had?

The country side was beautiful and always a mystery. The fields were a healthy green with different wild flowers growing all over the place. There was a creek right behind the palace where the Queen and Prince resided. It flowed heavily, having the biggest supply of water in the entire kingdom. Rocks surrounded the stream as a barrier, creating a cascading flow of a brilliant waterfall. The scene was pure magical.

One day, a young girl was brought in by the strong arms of the hefty guards; ordered by the Queen. She was a peasant just on the out skirts of town that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had shoulder length, bouncy brown hair. Her sparkling brown eyes glistened in the afternoon sun. She wore no makeup, for her **qualities** were shown brightly without the fake substance. **(3)** She had a petite body and long arms that prevailed when she walked through the Moon Kingdom, unsure of what was going to happen to her. Whether she was going to be killed or ever see her dear father again.

She was put in a lonely room, no windows and only one stone cold door. She couldn't look out and see any beautiful sights she heard so much about. She just sat in a dark corner and cried like any normal teenage girl would do when taken from her family.

Austin had not seen the girl, but yet he heard rumors. He had seen that the pupil's spirits were lightened as soon as she walked by. He saw the hope and wonders in the struggling people's eyes that he desperately wanted to help. He realized there was something about this girl he heard of that made everyone want to believe again, like a fresh start. Then, he heard the devastating news that his retched mother had kidnapped her.

He stormed through the castle's doors, flailing his arms as he spoke, "Mother, what is this I hear about you holding a girl captive? Have you not learned that we don't need to smooch of other people for that we own the whole kingdom?"

She looked at her son mischievously, "Son, you will rule this kingdom one day and will understand what must be done."

Her son shock his blonde head or hair in disbelief, shocked from the true monster his mother had become, "Dearest mother, you are Queen. You shall not need a young girl to get you further. What is your plan with the girl anyway?"

She looked away, off into her own dreamland, "Her father, Lester, will soon notice his presumptuous daughter is missing and give whatever I ask for just to have her back and safe; the perfect plan by my master mind." She croaked a barbaric laugh, putting an uneasy feeling into any by stander's stomach.

"Any harm do you plan on her?" he asked, hopeful that his mother thought otherwise.

Her smile pursed into a thin straight line, "Do you honestly think I would purposely force harm to a defenseless girl?"

Austin hesitated for a minute and was about to speak before his mother cut him off, "Oh my, you know me too well. If I don't get the money in two days, it's off to the slaughter with her."

Prince Moon's eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he ran to the room his mother located strangers. He pushed the door open, ready to apologize by the helpless woman that stood before him. But suddenly, his words were caught in his throat. He gasped at the sight before him. It was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

The light shinned perfectly down on her. Angels danced around his head, and he felt sparks fly. His heart began to beat rapidly. Could this be true? Could the seventeen year old Prince be falling in love?

He was captivated by every single feature of hers. She was beautiful, and beyond perfect. His palms started to glisten with sweat as he found enough courage to speak, "Hello. My name is Prince Austin Moon. I'm sorry for my mother's cruel doings. I'll get you out of here."

He looked at the girl that had stepped out of the corner a bit. "Your name?" he asked politely.

"Allyson Dawson, but please call me Ally." He greeted her by a slight kiss on the hand bowing in her presence like any gentleman would do.

"I just want to get out of here," She pleaded looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"Then let's go," he stated. "Escape with me? I'm nothing like my mother."

Even though Ally didn't know anything about this boy holding her hand, she trusted him. He seemed to have a good heart and besides, he was cute.

So, they sneaked past all of the guards and the horrible Queen to the better part of the world, outside of the quiet castle. He took her to the countryside, where they chased each other in the field's and admired the pretty and colorful flowers. They went by the stream and sat on the big rock that was settled on top of the breathtaking waterfall.

They began talking about everything under the sun, learning more about the other. Soon enough, they both realized in those few little hours they were deeply in love. It was as if this twisted way of fate was brought to them on purpose. They looked into the others soul, like no one had before and saw the true meaning in their heart. Two wonderful and gorgeous people who never wanted to leave the other's side. As the day ended, their little kiss seemed to seal the deal. Ally wanted to stay in Prince Austin's arms forever. Austin just couldn't get over the warm feeling of how perfectly Ally seemed to fit.

There was only one problem- the Queen. As they returned to their own quarters, promising to meet tomorrow to figure out how their secret plan would work. They would get all the citizens and fight the Queen, until she left. Then Austin and Ally would marry and become the new, proper King and Queen.

The next day, their plan was set into action and was going very well. The guards didn't put up much of a fight because after all, they hated the Queen's nasty ways. Sure enough, the Queen got scared and ran away with all the belongings she had left. Little did anyone know Queen Moon was proud of her soon and glad her hatred actions worked on him. Still, she went to a different city and began climbing her way to the top. After all, a person could only change but so much. **(4)**

After the Queen fled the precious kingdom, everything changed. Austin and Ally got married and had amazing kids. The people were treated equal and were finally happy. The ghost town it had been was now full of world-wide businesses and enormous amount of people- just the right amount of the huge kingdom. There was more life to the kingdom instead of the dusty ways it was before. There were now **quacks** from ducks and moos from cows. Everything was finally right.

The powerful Moon's continued their unbelievable journey, happy that their life was a realistic fairytale.

**Hope you liked the different feel of an everlasting fairytale! Sweet, right? (:**

**We all know every fairytale always begins with 'Once Upon A Time.'**

**Imagine a big castle with the small villages below it and the wonderful scenery of land like in any other royal story. See what I see?**

**Do not take offense to that, it was just an adjective I put to make the story better. I were makeup my self.**

**Anyone agree?**

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**KCRedPanda98****; Thanks a lot for the words! I would be screwed without them! (:**

**PuppyKin98****; Thanks and it's not? Darn, I really thought it was. I feel stupid now.**

**Seddieluvrrr****; No problem! And thanks! I was going to put Avan Shor but then I thought Aaron fit better! Haha, great minds think alike! (:**

**LoveShipper****; I'm not either, but I think a child is a blessing no matter what age! And thanks! (:**

**Kimberly****; Awh thank you! Think happy tears! (:**

**ILOVEROSSLYNCH100****; Nice name! and thanks! (:**

**allisonbcullen****; I'm sorry about your cat! Just think of its adorableness and time you spent with it! Good memories always make you feel better! (:**

**BasketballGirl124****; Thanks! My computer does that all the time! Thanks for the words and ideas! (:**

**Well that's it. Hope you liked it. I might upload another one tonight but no promises! Thanks and love you guys!**

**~Brandy(:**


	18. R

**Hey guys!**

**Guess what?**

**I got over 100 views! You guys are the best!**

**Here is R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Rose**

It's been two years. Two years since I've seen him, two years since I've felt his touch. I've been a wreck, hoping each day he will come back. He did it for his career; I can't blame him. He really deserved it, but our relationship was getting better each day until he left.

He's called and emailed. We still keep in touch, but it's not the same. Being in front of him will never take that place. I hope he still loves me like I love him. But he's Austin Moon, the famous singer that went on an international tour all over the world. No one knows when he'll come back, if he ever does.

Trish and Dez are still the same, just older. Trish still has more jobs than she can count, but she's gotten better. She can actually hold one down for two days like she couldn't when we were fifteen. Dez is still clueless about the world, his random comments have died down a bit since Austin left though. We still hang out like old times, we're still close; but it's not the same. There's a big gap missing. It eats us all in the awkward silences until one of us brings up a wonderful; memory that we can't seem forget. Nothing's the same without Austin Moon, the life of the party.

Sonic Boom has changed a lot. There is only two costumers a day, maybe a week. It's gotten dusty and is nothing but mainly **rubble**. **Rats** run across the floor, making homes. **Rates** have gone down. Let me just face it, this place is now a dump. Austin was the **roots** of this place, what made it so special.

I'm sitting on the counter by the cash register that hasn't been opened in what seems like forever. I'm day dreaming again, lost in the mess of my thoughts. They all circle back to one handsome boy that suddenly appears in my mind all the time, swishing his blonde hair while I melt in his deep brown eyes. Dreamland all over again.

I open my eyes, blinking back tears and trying to erase forgotten years, when I see something. It looks like a tall figure standing against one of the guitar **racks**. The person has something in his hands, and my heart begins to **race** because I'm not sure of the object or the person. The fear of getting robbed scares me, but then again- what is there to **rob** or steal?

The person slowly walks out of the shadows, shoes making a stomping noise with each step closer. The person stops under the light, revealing themselves. My heart stops beating for a minute and my words are caught in my throat. I pray that what I'm seeing isn't an hallucination.

It's Austin. The boy I fell so hard for before he left. The boy who I talked to a week ago and had no idea he was coming back any time soon. A smile spreads across his face and runs over to me.

His arms wrap securely around me, so tight as if he never wants to let go again. My arms snake around his neck to where our foreheads are touching, staring at each other for the first time in two years. He twirls me around in his arms, and it's like we're fifteen again.

Still in his arms, he whispers, "I've missed you." His husky voice sends a shiver down my back. I've missed him too. I've missed being this close and his touch that never fails to send sparks shooting through my body like fireworks.

He slowly puts me down, his tough hands linked to mine. I noticed the object he was holding in his other hand was single **red** rose. Not just any rose, but the rose he gave me before he left. It's been in my room all this time. Believe it or not, it's been the only thing keeping me alive while he was gone. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to make it. But of course sneaky Austin always finds a way to take it and surprise me in the best ways.

He hands me the rose, and I stare at it. My words are still lodged in my throat and it's hard to speak. I finally pull myself together and look in his eyes, reading his soul. I manage to whisper, "This rose has been the only thinking keep me alive. You being away has killed me inside. I've missed you so much more."

"I don't think that's possible," he says quickly as he pulls me in for a long overdue kiss. It's passionate and so heart felt. Suddenly, everything seems perfect again. All the stars are aligned and the **rip** in my heart is no longer there-completely healed.

So as Austin and I continue to kiss, falling more into each other with each taste of the tongue, I hear whispers from Trish and Dez in the background. I smile knowing everything will be back to normal now, like it should always be.

**Cute? Sweet? Bad? Depressing? Tell me what you think!**

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**SeleStarz****; Thank you so much for your support and kind words! I know I shouldn't have almost stopped writing, I was just at a really low point. But I'm better now! But thank you for your comments on my chapter! It's good to know what you guys think, it means a lot to me! (:**

**Kimberly****; Awh thank you! But I never out do myself for you guys! (:**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan****; Thanks so much! I try to do different ones! (:**

**KCRedPanda98****; No, but I really want to. I heard the movie was awesome! Did you read the books? (:**

**LoveShipper****; You are exactly right! Thanks! (:**

**StarRose2011****; haha I'm glad you do! (:**

**So guys, I have a little challenge for you! I have 101 reviews which I am so happy about! You guys are the best! And whoever is the 105****reviewer than they can pick the idea for S and some words! So be the 105****th**** review an you give me an IDEA for s, and you will definitely get a special shoutout!**

** Well thanks again for over 100 reviews! Love you guys!**

**QUESTION: WHO IS YOUR CELEBRITY CRUSH? Say yours and I'll spill mine! (:**

**Thanks. Love you. 105****th**** reviewer. Question.**

**~Brandy(:**


	19. S

**Hello fellow fan fictioners, I'm back.**

**Sorry I've been missing a couple days. I had an English assignment due and I had to spend all my time working on it!**

**But anyway, I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN aUsTiN aNd AlLy**

**Here's S!**

**Sea**

Austin had done so much for me. He risked his career to save me from my horrible condition of stage fright. He gave up his almost- chance of leaping one step closer to where had always wished he could be in the music biz to cheer me up and make me forget about the guy that rejected me in front a crowd. He spent time getting to know a shy, boring person like me to help our music career even if it meant being around someone totally opposite. Plus, he gives me tips on how to make my music better which is always helpful. So I decided to show my appreciation of him doing all everything he can under the sun for me by taking him somewhere I have never dared to show anywhere else- it's way to personal.

"Where are we going?" He asks, a curious expression plastered on his face.

"You'll see," I say with a quirky smirk, holding his rough but gentle had.

"I bet know soon. I've got places to be,' Austin jokes, nudging my elbow with his. His ego was starting to come out of him like it always does, but no one ever said it wasn't cute. His dazzling smile lights up the whole room, caramel eyes taking my breath away with every glance he takes at me.

It's hard to believe but Austin Moon is my best friend; I still can't wrap my head around it. _The Austin Moon_. The Austin with gorgeous looks, an outgoing personality, and an undeniable charm that not even my dog could resist. Somehow, I found myself pondering how someone so loved by everyone, stuck with a girl that stood in the shadows, completely invisible by the world. He even enjoyed every moment spending time with me. His laugh gives it away; it's what I hear every second I'm with him.

It's not what you think. We're not a couple; just simply close best friends that know absolutely everything known to man about each other. It's so easy being comforted by Austin, its hard not to just spill your guts talking to him. I may have a little crush on Austin, but who wouldn't? Every girl traveling on this Earth has thought about kissing Austin's dreamy lips at least once. But it's not like he would ever feel the same about me- his shy songwriter, Ally Dawson- the nobody.

Only a few people know the real Austin. Trish and Dez our other best friends, and me; we are the only people Austin really let's go with. He's not afraid to be himself around us, but in front of anyone else he's different. Everywhere he goes he has an ego, but in front of other people it's stronger. On stage when he sings, he's invincible, not the worst comment would shake him. The squealing girls calling out his name only think of him as a cocky dreamland, stuck up in himself. So I'm thankful for Austin's friendship and the time I get to spend with him, even if he doesn't think of me than more of a best friend.

"We're almost there," I tell him, still covering his adorable eyes with my small hands. He's holding my waist, a soft but **stern **grip, so that I can guide him. I can't get over the way it feels so perfect.

"You know I'm impatient," He whines as soon as I let go. His eyes bulge out of their sockets and his jaw drops to the floor, gaping at the scene. He's gone silent, something Austin Moon rarely does.

"It's beautiful," he gasps, almost speechless.

I took him to the place I dearly loved to go. It was the place I went when I was the saddest, happiest, or most confused. It seemed to calm all my problems, much smoother than the mall pond or pickles. Austin and I share everything, practically one since we are inseparable; I owe him enough to show the place that solves every problem I have, besides him.

It's a lonely beach, detached from the world. It's a secret place I found when I was little, no one knows where it's located or even if it exists. It's just one strip of sand, suffocated by the pressure of the deep blue **sea** water. Sea shells and **starfish **lye all across random places, adding little touches of pale colors. It's small but so peaceful and serene. No troubles or insecurities belong here; all thoughts are long forgotten as soon as you enter this wonderful piece of heaven.

"I thought you didn't like the beach?" Austin eyed me, suspicious written carefully by his smile.

"I don't. This," I say pointing towards the land before me, "is paradise."

He takes another look, finally understanding what I see. He takes my hand, and leads me to the edge of the water as the coldness brushes quickly across our feet; sinking further in the sand. We fall back after a couple minutes, landing hard on the grains of sand beneath us. The sand is not like the usual type you see at the busy beach of Miami. It doesn't stick easy or grind your body raw in all the wrong places; it's soft and smooth and glides from your hands like water. We take it all in as we lay there in **super **comfortable silence.

It's dark now and we are still laying and he's still holding my hand. Somehow, we got lost in the **stars**, laughing at the amazing view and all the silly designs our imaginative minds create. The moon, full and bright, dances on the water, reflecting the face on its body that deep holes make. Every so often, you'll see lighting bugs making this whole time with Austin all the more fantastic.

I look over at him in cacky shorts and a long sleeve dark gray and light gray stripped shirt. It's summer, but at night's it could get down to the 60's. his face his an ivory color, showing a little **stubble** from a couple months back when he tried to grow some facial hair.

He's staring at me, dark eyes intently watching my every move like a hawk, as if he were looking for answers. "What?" I ask, suddenly curious if he was staring at me the whole time.

His voice his barely above a whisper, "Why'd you do this?" He asks, returning his gaze to the night sky. I think about my answer really hard. Thinking of what to say, I finally found the right words that were one-hundred percent true.

"You deserve it," I say simply, avoiding his stare I know he is giving me right now.

"Ally, be seri-" I cut him off.

"Austin I am. After everything you've done for me, you deserve this. You've shown me so much of who you really are and how much you care. I really should do more, but it's the best of what I could think of." I say, now realizing this conversation just got more personal than I hoped. I didn't want him to question his worth to me. I wanted this to show him how much I cared too, despite his egotistical flaws.

"Austin," I continue pretty much talking to myself, scared of what he'll say if I truly speak to him. "I wanted to show you how much I care. I really do, so much more than you know. This, showing you my other world, is how I repay you. So, I say thank you. Thank you for being the perfect person to me."

By this time, I'm chewing on my brown hair, a bad habit of mine. My throat is dry, from when I got chocked up a little during my message.

Austin sits **straight** up, hugging his knees and sitting his chin slightly on the fold of his arm, away from me. "I don't deserve this," He says, his voice getting rough and harsh now. "You showed me everything you knew, your whole life. You've let me inside the world of all your beauty and amazing life. I stood in the light as I watched you suffer in the shadows. I let everybody notice me, not the true mind behind my star quality. I'm **selfish**. I don't deserve this much from you. I don't deserve you." He looks at me, tears forming in his eyes. With that, he stands up and begins to walk away.

I chase after him, putting my hand on his strong arm to stop him. I look him deep into his eyes, until I reach his soul so I'll know he'll believe me. "Austin, I wanted to be in the shadows. You wanted to be in the light. That was our partnership, that was _our_ dream coming true. You helped teach me to be more fun and reduce my stage fright. You helped me better my music it. You risked your career just to save my feelings. I couldn't have asked for a better person in my life but you. This is too saying thank you for being my best friend."

"I'm not your best friend Ally." He looks at me, two inches apart. Im shocked, but I don't show it. I'm too frozen by the words he said. "Admit it Ally, we've never been best friend. You and me have always been more. Way more than just best friends. Have you not seen the way I look at you? Could you not tell every song I sung or every moment when I was on stage was all for you? Without you Ally, I'm not sure I would be alive."

He takes me into a hug, one that lasts for what seems like an eternity. He's warm and feels like home. His arms are where I belong. All this time, he felt the way I felt. But he's right. We're _Austin&Ally_, we've always have been more than friends.

He breaks away the hug, to only kiss me passionately. The force he pushes off drags me deeper into the abyss of Austin Moon. Our lips connect, projecting the feelings we've kept in since the day we became partners. A boy has never made me feel like this, so alive. But no boy is Austin Moon.

We fall back onto the sand, giving in to our weakness. He wraps his strong arms protectively around me as we gaze at the stars again, this time in a whole new perspective. A more hopeful light.

"I need you," he whispers in my ear, sending chills down my body by his husky voice.

"I need you too." I say loud enough so he can hear me.

We lay there all night, wrapped in each other's arms. My love cuddling close to me as if he never wants to let go. They place I cherish, is way more special now because it's _our_ place. We block out all the drama and questions that will ensure to come. We block out the world because right now it's just us. I guess it's what this place does too you. So, as we lay there, giggling to each other finally happy for the first time, everything seems to fall together like pieces in a puzzle finally connecting.

**Oh, I really loved this on! Sorry for the late update again! Hope you liked it!**

**They might have been a little out of character, but it's just a story so yeah.**

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan****; Thanks! (:**

**Percabeth619****; Thank you so much! I think everyone gets those low points sometimes! (:**

**SunshineLullaby****; Yay! I'm glad you like them! Hey, by the way, you are the 105****th**** reviewer! I really hope you're reading this because you get to pick the IDEA and some words for T. I need them soon, so I can write it! Either PM me or subit this as a review! Thanks! (:**

**Puppykin98****; He's pretty cute! I heard the movie was great! (:**

**Mayzing****; He's adorable, but not as adorable as Ross! (:**

**Kimberly****; Awh thank you! Your reviews always make my day better! (:**

**R5inmysoul****; He is indeed! But I still think Ross beats him! (:**

**Lolipopkillsu****; Nice choice (;**

**LoveShipper****; Thanks! I'm glad you're happy! (:**

**KCRedPanda98****; Wow, I really must go see it soon! I want to see the Lorax so bad too! Taylor Swift and Zac Efron are in it! (:**

**ctiger****; I try to make some of them sad a little bit, lol. Thanks and will do!**

**Since everyone revealed their celebrity crush, I'll reveal mine! Its…..**

**HARRY STYLES from One Direction! He's way too gorgeous!**

**QUESTION: What's your favorite song and by who? :D**

**Sorry for the late update! It won't be that late again, I promise! Thanks for all the reviews, love you guys! Answer the question! ^^^**

**~Brandy(:**


	20. T

**Hey guys!**

**Tonight is the kid's choice awards were ONE DIRECTION performs! I can't get enough of Harry Styles! (;**

**Anyway, heres T:**

**Disclaimer: Please, I could never own Austin and Ally, but if I did, they would be in love instantly. **

**Trouble**

Austin Moon and Ally Dawson aren't normal best friends. Normal best friends don't risk their career for the other. Normal best friends don't give up a once in a life time chance just to dance with their best friend just so they won't be so sad. Normal best friends don't hug a gazillion times a day and secretly blush by it or cuddle each other to sleep. **(1)** Occasional kisses will slip by and land on the other's check, both flustered by them. Yes, Austin and Ally aren't normal best friends but they will never admit so. Never ever will they admit any more, even if they think it every day.

On nights when they would stay up all night, creating a song for Austin's next performance, they would get too tired to barely stand. After the last note of the new brilliant song Ally threw together while they sat a little closer than necessary on the piano bench, both getting the warm feeling crawling inside their skin, they would work their way over to the colorful couch that could really only fit one person. They would both lay closely on it, Ally wrapped up in Austin's, practically laying on top of each other. Austin would bury his head in Ally's hair, absorbing her sweet strawberry smell that was becoming a drug to him, while her head was placed gently on the base of his chest. This became a regular thing for them, but they didn't think anything of it. Best friends do this type of thing right?

They were dead wrong. They know everything about each other except their hidden love. They were inseparable, following each other like a lost puppy. Everyone knew it, but them. Everyone saw it, but them. They would sheepishly look down and shake their head quickly, avoiding any more conversation of such. Denial was heavy with them, but little did they know that would soon change. Very soon.

…

….

It was a dark night, storms were bellowing in. Austin and Ally were stuck at Sonic Boom, not like they were complaining though. Everything was going, two "best friends" hanging out, until everything seemed to be dizzy. The room was spinning, and frankly they didn't know what was happening. But the person hiding in the corner, that had **tainted** the Mt. Dew's they were drinking, sure did.

…

…...

When Ally and Austin **(2)** awoke, confusion hugged them tightly. They didn't know where they were. It was a tight space and it was dark, no light peeking through anywhere. They both sat up, instantly knocking heads. They both jumped up, Austin accidentally hitting Ally's **tummy**, an accidental reflex reaction.

"Sorry," Austin mumbled Austin groggily, instantly knowing it was Ally just from her hypnotizing touch. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but it feels so familiar," She replied. The place seemed oddly comfortable, almost like she had been there before. She started feeling around for a door, window, escape way, practically anything.

She quickly found a doorknob, obviously connected to a door. She tried opening it, even slamming into it once, but it wouldn't budge. One thing was settled, they were **trapped**. Before Ally even had to say it, Austin knew.

"Uh-oh," he gulped loud enough for whole Miami to hear. Even though he was freaked out, Ally was worse. She started breathing unevenly, her head became suffocated by worst-situation thoughts, and her words came out faster than Austin's mind could comprehend.

"Who did this? Why are we in here? What's gonna happen to us? What happens if we get duct tape and our heads get chopped off and then fed to wild-"

"Ally!' Austin yelled, trying to concentrate himself, "Calm down!"

"Austin! How can I calm down when someone has **taken **us? Don't be so stupid!"

Ally immediately regretted her words, biting her idiotic tongue. She could tell Austin was hurt, silence grew thick; so thick you could hear a **toothpick** drop. **(3)**

"Austin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just so scared," She stated truthfully. Austin found his way towards Ally, shuffling and tripping over random objects that felt a lot life shoes.

"It's okay. I'm scared too." He swiftly wrapped Ally in his arms, cradling her like his own.

They slid down the walls of the stuffy room, still in each other's arms- something they found doing a lot. Austin pulled Ally into his lap, hugging her protectively; scared of what will happen to her if the person that kidnapped them came back.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps getting closer to where they were. Ally shook immensely, unable to calm her fears. Austin just rocked her trying to soothe how afraid she was, more worried about her being than his own.

"Ally, I want you to know something," Austin pleaded quickly, expressing every feeling he has been dying to fight until now for time is running out. "I love you. I always have. What everyone is saying, is completely right. We are made for each other. We are _Austin&Ally._ _Ally&Austin_. Why are we fighting it?"

She looked at him, making out his features through the dim light. He was being completely serious, she could tell. And she couldn't be any happier.

"I love you too," Was all she had to say before their lips locked. They kissed and kissed and kissed, letting the feelings they have been so against flying free. They knew now, they were more than just best friends.

In the middle of their make out session, the door bust open revealing their kidnapper. Or kidnappers we should say.

"Trish? Dez?" Austin and Ally gasped in unison. Trish turned on the light, exposing the secret hideout to be none other than her huge walk in closet. So, that's why it seemed so familiar to Ally, she had only been in there about a million times.

"Why?" they cried, furious at their friends.

"We knew that if we trapped you together long enough, thinking something terrible might happen to either one of you, it would make you confess your love." Trish pointed out in a proud stance.

"The perfect plan," Austin glared finally getting the message.

"We see it worked." Dez smiled goofily, playing with his video camera he treated as a **toy**.

Austin and Ally immediately blushed, suddenly interested in the detail of their shoes.

Ally shook her head. "Let me get this straight. You **took** us, thinking there was _**trouble **_ahead of us, just so we would finally be an official couple?"

Dez and Trish merrily nodded their heads, preparing the lecture they would get from Ally and the revenge they would get from Austin that Trish had taught him months ago.

"Now you're in trouble." Austin sneered.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Ally asked. Austin nodded.

"3,

2,

..1"

Austin and Ally chase after their best friends, cursing to themselves that they couldn't be normal. But after all, Ally and Austin weren't normal either. Because really, what best friends get trapped in a closet by their friends only to end up kissing in the end?

**Woah, little crazy! **

**I was watching the KCA's while typing this, and One Direction literally melted my heart away. Ah, they were amazing! Especially, adorable Harry Styles!**

**Sure, I added some stuff in. Not a big deal.**

**Decided to mix it up, even though Austin and Ally sounds way better than Ally and Austin.**

**I know it's usually a pin drop, but work with me hear.**

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**R5inmysoul****; Thanks so much! That's so true! Riker is pretty cute! (; and great songs by the way!**

**Kimberly****; Thanks! And PB&J are the best (:**

**Mayzing****; I'll admit, Riker and Ross are both adorable! Nice songs! Especially the R5 one! And thanks! That's all I do! (:**

**SpottedPelt of Thunderclan****; Thanks! You're awesome! (:**

**Puppykin98****; Great song! All her songs are amazing! (:**

**LoveShipper****; Intimate moments really speak to me for some reason. And Austin and Ally always seem like they feel something so deep. I'm glad you enjoy them! (:**

**ctiger****; I try to show some from every point of view. Thanks! Sure will! (:**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They always mean so much to me! Keep reviewing! **

**QUESTION: IF YOU COULD GO ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD, WHERE WOULD IT BE AND WHY?**

**Please answer^^^**

**Love you guys!**

**~Brandy(:**


	21. U

**Hello guys, it's going to be a late upload since I just started and it's 8:15.**

**Disclaimer: it makes me so sad that I will never own Austin and Ally**

**Here is U:**

**All the credit goes to ****Percabeth619**** because she did one similar to this and it really touched me and gave me an idea to go one of my own. And go read her 100 Auslly moments! They are so great!**

**Ugly**

Ally Dawson had never let bullies get to her. Tons of people bullied her, ever since she started school, but those attempts to break down her wall always failed. She stayed strong, the way her mother always taught her before she died from a fatal illness. Most of the time, she ignored them and would never ever let their mean words get to her.

But as she got older, it got worse. The same group that bullied her when she was little got meaner. Their harsh words seemed to wither their way into Ally's brain and burned themselves there until they broke her down. She would go home and cry, cry until the river flowing from her heart gave out.

The bullying was never bad until Ally met Austin. Everyone knew they became fast friends and even shared musical interests. Everyone knew Austin and Ally were going to make it big and the only way to shake them from coming close to stardom was to get to Ally. The reason was because of pure jealousy, small town Miami kids never giving a second look until Austin came along.

It only started getting terrible- almost unbearable, when Austin and Ally started dating. No one could take it any longer; the duo became stronger, getting closer to the top. Jealously over raged the group of popular wannabes, the wanting of a taste of fame lingering to close to their lips. They would never bully Austin- for he would stand up for his self, totaling humiliating the group trying to bring them down. Also, they would never bully Ally in front of Austin either. They knew if they did, there would be pain to pay.

Ally never let Austin see either. She wouldn't let him see her cry, her depressed attitude, or her emotional break downs. It would only worry him- for he was a protective and caring boyfriend that wouldn't take a second thought into beating somebody up for Ally, he loved her that much. The only person that knew even a hint of it was Trish, only because she witnessed it in the sixth grade. Trish got her revenge well because that is what she's best at, but Ally made sure to be extra careful that Trish never sees again.

Ally had everything under control; the teasing was being hidden well until one day. Ally was staying after school, her math tutoring job her over cheery teacher had assigned her best student. Her class was finished, well accomplished, and she was heading to her locker so she could go home where Austin was happily waiting for her. Ally was a couple feet from her locker, when the group showed up. Their afterschool activities consisted of secretly destroying the school with spray paint cans and toilet paper. Idiotic jerks, if you ask me.

The group consisted of five people, girls out ruling the boys only by one. The head cheerleader and also leader of the group was Madison, blued eyed with dyed bleach blonder hair that had extensions reaching the lower part of her back. The other two girls, Ellie and Carlie, were her two servants. They followed everything Madison ordered them like getting matching spray tans and dying their hair brown so they wouldn't out due Madison. Elli had brown- almost golden eyes while Carlie had bright green eyes. They followed Madison around like lost puppies because how else were they going to become famous? Of course they had to suck up to Madison in order to use her in the end.

The two boys of the group were the muscular, stupid jocks. Josh, the quarterback of the football team and Madison's on and off again boyfriend. They basically only used each other for sex. His best friend is Brandon, also on the football team. They've known each other since they were neighbors hanging out in each other's tree house at the mere age of seven. Brandon was a little bit of a player, cheating on both Ellie and Carlie with the other. It was a pretty messed up group, all craving for attention.

"Oh look who it is, the little miss nobody." Madison sneered as her side comment made the rest of the group laugh. Ally kept walking, doing her best to ignore them. It only made them madder though. So, they walked up to her taking the bullying thing father than it should have ever gone.

"Look," Madison said, anger rising in her voice as she slammed Ally into a cluster of nearby lockers. "I'm tired of you ignoring us. You honestly think you're going to get somewhere in life? Just look at yourself. You are nothing but an old rotting piece trash."

The group seemed to like where this was going seeing that Ally was already crying, tears streaming down her face. This time Josh stepped in, his deep voice scaring Ally.

"You think that Austin really wants you? Nobody would want you. You have nothing to offer. He's just using you for your songs." Josh snorted.

"You're so **ugly**, Ally," Ellie perked in, earning a high-five from Madison. "You'll never be pretty even if you got your whole face redone. I'm surprise the mirror doesn't break when you look into it."

Madison decided to seal the deal by tackling Ally to the ground and punching her repulsively into a bloody pulp. The guys chimed in too, kicking her stomach. They were screaming all kinds of inappropriate names at her, bringer her self-esteem down even lower than it already was.

Before it got too bad, they got off of her because they heard a teacher coming. Thanking God as she slowly set up, the pain still trying to drag her down. But the last words they said slowly weaseled their way into Ally's mind, never letting her forget them.

She ran out the school. Bruises were already starting to show, unable to hide from Austin any longer. She knew she had to explain everything to him, but she was scared too. Words from still blinded Ally's vision, gnawing at her insides.

"Just give **up**, Ally," Madison's voice hissed. "Give up. Go jump off a bridge and kill yourself like everyone wants you too."

…

"They what?" Austin growled, checking his girlfriend from all the bruises. Tears were forming in his eyes. He let this happen to her even if he didn't know. He felt guilty.

"Austin, it's not that big of a deal. The bruises will go away soon." Ally and Austin both knew it was a big deal. Something they together need to handle.

"Not a big deal?" Austin scoffed. "They hurt you Ally. I can't take what they did to you. My precious Ally."

He hugged her tight, afraid if he let go, she would be hurt again. He mumbled a question in her hair. A question Ally didn't want to answer but knew she did.

"How long has it been happening?" Austin repeated now getting a little furious.

"Since the first grade. It didn't get physical until today." Ally sadly looked down, worried that Austin would blow up. And yes, he did.

"Ally, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to do anything. I didn't want you to confront them or get in trouble because of me. I didn't want you to worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry and you bet I'm going to do something about it."

"Austin, No! I don't their target to turn to you. I couldn't take that!"

"I can't take this! Why would you let them do this to you?"

Their simple conversation started blowing up into something more. Not an argument, but more of an intervention. Before you knew it, hands were going up in frustration and tears were flying everywhere.

"Look at me Austin! Why wouldn't they do this to me?"

"Ally, don't say that."

"Austin, it's true. I'm ugly, I'm dorky and nervous, and I'm completely worthless. Why do you even like me? Even my personality stinks. Maybe I should take their advice and kill myself."

Austin wrapped up Ally in a bear hug, pulling away to look in her eyes. He was determined to convince Ally the truth.

"Ally Dawson, I wouldn't be able to live without you. You are the only reason that I wake up in the morning. You're gorgeous. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life- completely honest. Your personality is so bubbly, it lights up my day. Your sweet presence sends joy to everyone. You are worth everything. You deserve so much more than what you get."

By the time Austin was done with his noble speech, they were both covered in wet sobs. Ally taking all Austin had said, actually believed in herself. So they layed on her bed, Ally tucked **under** Austin's strong arm, gently falling asleep to Austin's lullaby. All the harsh words Ally had received earlier were long forgotten, because she was in Austin's arms. They had a way of forgetting the world when they were together. As Ally fell asleep with a smile on her face, Austin stayed awake thinking of a way to make Ally's world okay again.

He hated seeing her hurt. It made his heart ache for the girl he loved. Her smile was the only thing Austin that gave Austin the urge to wake up in the morning. And seeing that being crashed down by wannabes that will never get anywhere in their life. She was truly beautiful, why couldn't anybody see that and acknowledge that? Austin decided it was pure jealousy as he drifted away, his ambush already planned.

…

"You think you're cut don't you?" Austin yelled across the cafeteria, leaving a stunned Trish, Dez, and lovely girlfriend behind. The group turned around, disgusted that someone was talking to them. Before they could even speak, Austin kept ranting on.

"You are so not. You think picking on people makes you a better person? It only makes you look weaker. Do you think crushing the people you pick doesn't hurt? It does a lot. But they learn from it. It makes them stronger, but it scars them on the way. One day, Ally will be bigger than you ever will and when you need help the most, no one will be there. All of you are just wicked witches that have nothing better to do, but I don't blame you. Who could do anything when you're already fake and bored with life because you have done every boy you could think of. Stupid minds get you know where. That goes for you too Brandon and Josh"

With that, Austin left them completely shocked. He grabbed Ally's hand exiting the cafeteria with proud faces. Before they left, Austin added one more thing.

"Touch or say anything to Ally again and you'll never be able lift a finger again."

They left, ready for a new day with Trish and Dez tailing behind them. A smile escaped their lips as they heard pouts and cries from the group and the whole cafeteria clapping.

**I tried really hard on this one, but I don't think it was a good as it expected. I want to say I'm sorry to all of those that have been bullied. I have been bullied and it was a terrifying experience. If any of you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here. Just a message away.**

** **SHOUTOUTS:****

**LoveShipper****; Of course, it's Dez and Trish! (:**

**Puppykin98****; Greece would be awesome! (:**

**Kimberly****; Thank you so much! I would love to go to London, I heard it was a wonderful place! (:**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan****; Wow! That's a lot more than I could name! When I think of Egypt, I think of pyramids! (:**

**Mayzing****; Awh! I'm sorry; I'll more than likely make more! Paris is just absolutely breath taking! And Danish? That's so cool! (:**

**R5inmysoul****; No judging here! I would more than likely do the same! (:**

**KCRedPanda98****; That sounds amazing! I've never been a Harry Potter fan, but it would be so cool for all the adventures. I would probably go to Paris for the romantic pleasure of the Eiffel Tower! Thanks for asking! (:**

**Please review this one! Thanks for all the supportive review and awesome ideas! Answer the question below too!**

**QUESTION: FAVORITE MOVIE?**

**Love you guys!**

**~Brandy(:**


	22. V

**Hello!(:**

**How is everybody's day today?**

**Good, good.**

**So there are only 5 one shots left, and I'm getting sad. I'll definitely make more and stories though! So, if I reach 200 reviews by the end of the one-shots then I will make more! If not, then sorry!**

**This one is going to be different, because I'm going to switch pov. between Austin and Ally. Only once though and you'll be able to notice it. I usually don't do them but I had an idea.**

**Anyway, here is V.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**They might be a little out of character.**

**Viper**

**Ally's Pov.**

He's been acting different. He's not the sweet yet crazy guy I fell in love with. He's changed. More parties, bad attitude, and always in a haste and never any time for me, his own girlfriend. What a shame. I want to get him back, but I'm not sure if he's too far gone.

I have a plan. It involves Trish and Dez, our best friends. I think they've noticed too. How could they not? He's never around anymore. If he is, it's just for a song and zoom, he's out of here faster than lighting. He's doesn't play instrument ball or enjoy Dez's food that he randomly pulls out of the intriguingly large book bag. They haven't even done their annual 'wassup' handshake in forever. He doesn't talk to Trish much anymore. They used to laugh all the time, after their evil pranks went wonderfully when Dez would fall for them every time. It's like he's slowly drifting away from us without noticing.

We still hang out, mostly on the weekends. We usually hang out a couple times during the week, but he takes rain checks and says he's too busy. When we kiss, it's not the same anymore. It's dull and not vibrant like I always expected. There's a void between us, like an awkward silence getting thicker and thicker like the smoke from an old man's cigarette. But I'm not giving up. I'm going to fight for him. We've been dating for over a year, I can't let him forget about me and throw it away. Even if I'm forgettable, he's not. I'm going to get my Austin Moon back, even if the fame has gone to his head.

**Austin's Pov.**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. That can't be Ally. _My Ally? _ I take of my tinted sunglasses to get a better look. And it's definitely Ally, but she looks so different. It's not like her.

A red dodge **viper** appears in front of me, centimeters away. Ally gets out dressed in black skinny jeans, with a white Mayday Parade and red converse. Her eyeliner is on top and bottom but's messy like a rocker style. Her hair is straigthned and she looks unrecognizable.

A crowd swarms her, suffocating her personal place. She smiles, talking to everybody in teen slang that I have never used before. I budge my way through into the middle of the group, stuck by her posse. All of them are up in her face, idolizing her. Some guys are even touching her, not moving from her side and she acts like she doesn't notice.

I finally get to her and I grab her arm forcefully so she'll actually look at me and stop posing for the camera that are flashing and waving in front of her.

"What are you doing?" I snap, unable to control my anger. She slides a silent hand up to her gang as if to say 'back off' so she can talk to me alone. They obey like she's a goddess.

"Don't be silly Austin. This is my new life style." She says as if it's obvious.

"This isn't you Ally."

"And this isn't you Austin," She pushes my chest. "But people change."

She goes to turn, but I stop her; confused of what she's talking about. I haven't changed; I'm still the Austin she fell in love with. Sure, we don't hang out as much as we used to, but we're still in love; together. I just made new friends, started hanging out with new people. More people like me. That's what happens when you become famous.

"I haven't changed. I'm still me." I say trying to look in her eyes, but she avoids them.

"Really Austin?" She scoffs, her tone very **vexed.**

"Ally, I realize I've made new friends but you have to acc-" she cuts me off.

"You forgot about your old ones. You know the people that got you to your dear stardom. And me, your own girlfriend. I don't even know you anymore."

I try to speak, but she keeps going, shutting me up.

"See that right there? That's not me. It was just a little stunt. A stupid façade to show what you've become to us. Dez just stands in the corner, silent. He plays with a stupid doll that looks a lot like a **Viking** that he calls 'Austin'. Trish has a more of an evil eye than she ever did. You forgot about the people that cared most. If that's the new Austin, then I don't want anything to do with you anymore." She pushes me away, emotional and physical as she **vents** all her feelings. There is the Ally I know and love. But her words sting, because there true.

"Ally, don't be like that." I plead trying to drag her back, because if she leaves then I'll go crazy. I honestly can't live without her. I know how mushy that sounds, but it's all love for ally under this hard exterior. My wild personality is nothing without Ally. She grounds me.

"Me? Are you serious?" She gasps, ranting on **viciously**. It takes me off guard because I've never seen Ally like this. Have I done this to her?

"You're a distant monster now, some kind of foreign alien. I thought what we had could never fail, but you've changed too much for me. You don't care anymore Austin. I can't pretend like it doesn't hurt me anymore. It does every day. I'm done."

Tears are streaming down her face, rolling on her check. Water starts to prickle in my eyes at her last words. She can't leave. Her being away from me, I'll die. I try to wipe her sad tears but she pushes my hand away and it breaks my heart even more.

"Ally…don't. Please, just…wait," I barely choke out trying to aimlessly wrap my arms around her and hold her. I just want her in my arms, happy. She escapes my arms, fighting so hard. She yelling at me through gritted teeth, but I can barely hear because everything is going black. My vision is blinded and my whole body feels numb. I can't feel anything anymore, no emotion except for hurt and emptiness. The world is spinning and for the first time in my life, I'm not on top screaming my name. My world is gone. My world, Ally, just walked away- her last words burning like melt into my mind.

"Austin Moon, I am done with you. Never again will I love you. We are through!" and with that, she was gone. In a blink of an eye, my world was turned upside down. Sunny skies not turned into cloudy days as the rain began to pour like it never has in Miami. As she was walking away, I realized what a mess I've made of myself.

**Ally's Pov.**

It's been a week since I've talked to Austin. My schedule has been messed up. I confuse my days and my nights. As crazy as this sounds, he keeps me focused and on time even if he is ignorant and disturbing.

I miss him. I miss his touch, his smell, his taste. I regret ever saying those stupid words. I should have just bit my tongue like Ally Dawson always should do.

Honestly, I can't take much of this much longer. The pain of being with Austin is almost unbearable. I have the urge to run my hands through his golden locks and stare dreamily into his caramel eyes. The tippy toe kisses I would plant of the edge of his lips, because he was always tall; a good six inches over me. Now all of that is gone, because I hated the way he acted. Maybe he liked it better that way, now I have to suffer. Why couldn't I just accept the way he became? It was Austin, and so what if he was different- maybe he enjoyed the new Austin Moon when the star struck head.

The one time that boy decides to listen to me is now. The boy with the stubborn and thick skull decides this is the time to agree with me. Out of all the times we have fought, which hasn't been many, he doesn't chase after me this time. Are you kidding me? I would give anything to be safe in his arms again. I wish he was here…

My wish comes true as I see a tall, toned, and soaking wet blonde figure out side of my door. Its rain outside, it has been all week. It seems as Mother Nature disagrees with our actions too. He's holding a bouquet of drenched red roses- my favorite flowers. If this is my second chance, then I'm going to take it even if the consequence is losing a part of Austin. Having some Austin is better than none.

"Austin..," I start trying to explain how much of a jerk I fell. Guiltiness takes over me but before I can ramble on, he cuts me off.

"Ally, just listen. I'm sorry for what I've become. I didn't realize how much I messed up until you walked away and out of my life. You're right. I ignored you and all my friends. The people I love, for heaven sakes. I don't know how stupid I could be to not see what I was missing in front of me. I tried listening to you and staying away. But you are all I can think about all day and all night. I can't be away from you; I'll just end of killing myself in the end. I love you-"

He takes a minute to catch his breath to keep going, but I don't let it get that far. I take this as my chance I kiss him endlessly as if this is my last time. He kisses back with just as much force and I can feel him smile halfway into the kiss which doesn't fail to give me butterflies. I giggle at his action and it causes us to bust out laughing like we used to a couple months ago. Before we know it, we're kissing again- having a loving make out session in the pouring rain like the romantic gesture I have always wished for. Two wishes in one day? I guess it's my lucky day.

We stand there in the pouring rain, holding each other tight as if we'd let go then we'd lose each other again. My head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck and his cheek rests in the nest of my hair. We slowly swaying to invisible music that we'd make out in our minds. Musical talent- something we both share.

He whispers something into my ear, mostly to himself but he makes sure I hear it. "Ally Dawson, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I'm sorry I treated you the way I did."

I pull back, only to look deep into his eyes. Sorrow comes out of my mouth, the guilt back. "No, Austin I'm sorry. I was wrong and I overreacted. If you won't to change then who am I to stop you? I'll love you either way."

He doesn't smile; his face stays a straight disappointing line. "Ally, do you realize if you kept letting me slip away then I would have lost you forever? I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened."

I look at him gratefully for his kind words. The really touch me, in the root of my heart that sends tears to my eyes. "I love you, Austin. I will never stop, no matter what I might say. I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Ally. Forever and Always," he says, smiling a **voluptuous** grin that lets me know my Austin is back. That Austin hasn't changed and he never will.

"Can you still keep that viper though? It's awesome!" He giggles before leaning in, earning a laugh from me. Boys will be boys, well in this case- Austin will be Austin. I smile, pushing his shoulder playfully before leaning in the rest of the way, connecting our lips. There we are like we always should be, wrapped in each other's arms, wasting away in the pouring rain into a dreamland.

**Austin was being a jerk, but he's could now! The fame just had to get him a little bit!**

** **SHOUTOUTS:****

**LoveShipper****; Yes, it's sad what Ally and tons of other people have to go for. Luckily, Ally has a boyfriend like Austin.**

**seddieluvrrr****; Thank you so much! You always know how to cheer me up! I think all guys should be protective of their ladies, but that's just me. I agree with you about the show, maybe he will! We've still got time! And hunger games! I heard it was so good! Great Trailer! (:**

**Puppykin98****; Woohoo!(:**

**Shayshay****; Jerks right? And all of those are G_R_E_A_T movies! (:**

**BasketballGirl124****; Thanks and that sounds so fun! Good for you! Sorry, I already posted 'U' before you gave me the suggestions, but I will definitely use the rest! (:**

**Kimberly****; Thanks for your wonderful comments! I'm short too, so don't worry. Please don't let them get to you and bring you down. They are not worth it and I know you are much better than that. If you ever need me, just private message me or talk to me in a review. I am always here for you guys! (:**

**Spottedpelt of ThunderClan****; I think this is awesome! I love how anybody can be lost in their own world while doing the things they love. I hope you get to visit Egypt one day, it sounds like a great adventure! (:**

**R5inmysoul****; Don't let the bullies get to you, they are not worth it! One of my best friends is like really tall, like over six foot in the 8****th**** grade. I think it's so cool! I'm glad nothing ever got physical. If you ever need me, I'm always here for you. You're exactly right! Iron Man is awesome! (:**

**Shadows and Chocolate****; Thank you! I try to get my chapters to always have a moral to it and give people the edge to believe in themselves. I'm glad you have never been bullied, you have great friends! Thanks for your kind comments! (:**

**Lolipopkillsu****; Oh, it is! I love that movie! And thank you so much. I always look forward to your reviews! (:**

**KCRedPanda98****; Well, I just never had time to read the thick Harry Potter books and I have only seen part of the movies! It seems like a mysterious serious that I should really get into! Yes, twilight is one of my favorites! Nice movies by the way! (:**

**Taylorswift13fan4life****; It seems like everyone is! Great movie! Nice name by the way! (:**

** That's all for today guys! Keep reviewing guys, it's always needed! I also need some X words A.S.A.P! Thank you and love you guys! (:**

** QUESTION: FAVORITE FOOD?**

** ~Brandy(:**


	23. W

**Hi!**

**So, this one is going to be a lot different from the ones I usually write! I really hope you like it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You are too awesome!**

**I'll keep you waiting no longer…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**W! Ah, it's getting close to the end! D:**

**Win**

The past three months have been pure torture. I don't **want **him. His touch disgusts me. His taste makes me want to throw up. His meaty arms wrapped around me make me feel trapped, because I am. When I'm near him, it reminds me that I'm captured- imprisoned. I can't break free because of his forceful ways.

I want to escape so badly, but I can't. What he said he'll do if I didn't obey him would be too tremendous for me to handle. He said he'll destroy the one I truly love and I would break down completely if that happened. The one I truly love is the only thing – the only **will **that keeps me alive, him and music. This fake relationship I have has become a death trap.

I don't love Cameron, I never have. I didn't find out who he really was until a week after our 'relationship.' He's never done anything to me too horrible- I won't let it get that far no matter what. He makes me stay with him. He's forced me to kiss him, to pretend to be super happy when I'm dying inside. His stupid nicknames he gives me burns me to the core, secretly tears me apart. His daggers of eyes scare me. He can pose so much fear with just one look.

The one I really love is Austin, Austin Moon, the soon-to-be famous teenager who happens to be my best friend and music partner. He is the exact opposite of Cameron. He is sweet, talented, and absolutely gorgeous. His handsome features and sly charm gets my heart race beating happily- not the terrifying race Cameron gives with one flinch. Austin is brave. He'll never back down from everything. He's adorably silly along with his adorable laugh that radiates a warm gushy feeling in your heart. Did I mention he's an awesome singer? When he gets on stage he lights of like fireworks on the fourth of July. He reeks of energy like the first day of spring. He's everything I've wanted to be. I'm completely in love with him- whether he knows it or not.

I don't think he knows. He's been suspicious but never really tipped the topic of Cameron. I wish desperately that I could tell him, but Cameron's threat lingers in the back of my mind. If I even tell Austin or anyone for that matter about Cameron's ways-which he would easily found out by some way that I can't even guess- he'll kill him with the sharp and clean knife in is his back pocket. That knife he controls me with- and Austin's life. If I don't do anything he says, it's sliced for Austin like pigs in a slaughter house. Austin could easily defend himself against Cameron- he's tougher, but no one, not even Austin, can face the wrath of an acute, thin piece of metal.

The mere thought of the object going through Austin's body, piercing every vital organ and ripping through needed flesh while blood spews out like a water hose gives my well-being a sick feeling. Nausea pulls me in of just the thought of-

My thoughts are cut shorts by a huge hand waving in front of my face, jumping me out of my socks. I give a glare to see who in the world would be crazy enough to scare me even if it is very possible.

It's Austin. He has a concerned look, his brown eyes fixated on me.

"Austin! Why'd you scare me like that? You know I hate it," I send a fake smile so he won't suspect the horrible things I was thinking about.

"Sorry," he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck below his blonde mess of hair as if he's nervous. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, um nothing," I lie trying to hide my depressed emotion.

"Come on Als. You know you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend." He pleads. He's, but I can't tell him this. I would put his life in danger as well as mine. He doesn't deserve it, so why worry him with it?

"I know, but there's nothing to tell," I lie again, trying to cover myself. But he sees right through me as if he can read my mind.

"Something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes. Ally, please tell me." He begs, stepping closer and closer to me where our chests are almost touching. He can read me like an open book, 8 months of knowing each other and already so involved- so connected. He's step one inch closer so our body are glued together, breathing evenly. He starts to bend down, lean into me.

"I know you want this," He whispers, his warm breath like fresh air against me cheek. He slides his arm around my waist bringing me even closer- if that's possible. "I want this," He brings his lips closer to mine, almost touching. Just about as their going to brush against the other, letting everything loose a harmful voice breaks us up- flying feet across the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cameron spits, looking at me with a death glare, which I'm almost positive is not just a glare.

"Cam, what are you doing here?" I try to say cheery, barely choking out his nickname he makes me use.

He charges towards me, face red with anger. My face flushes, going paler than it already is. He takes me by the wrist, grabbing it with a firm, hard grip. More than likely, leaving a bruise.

I look back to see Austin still frozen in his spot. I'm still dazed form our almost moment. I never knew he felt that way or even wanted me. As much as I wanted it, Cameron just had to ruin it. There will be consequences to pay, probably a few more bruises, but it was worth it. Anything is worth it for Austin.

I take one more look back, and Austin's face is horrified as if he finally knows the answer to my problems.

…

"It's Cameron isn't it?" Austin blurts and he busts through the practice room door.

I slouch on the piano bench. I don't want to talk about this, not now. I'm in too much pain. My lungs are on fire where Cameron kicked me in the ribs. My arms and scratched and have a few yellow bruises that will soon turn purple. I try to pull my sleeves down, covering up the mess that happened yesterday. I have one cut on my lips; luckily he didn't get me in the face that much.

"What?" I ask, trying to act clueless.

"Ally, don't play dumb." He shakes his head, ashamed of how bad of a liar I am.

"Austin, just leave it alone." My eyes start to water, because sooner or later he will find out. I can barely move and Austin's notices so he sits beside me. He's lifts up my sleeve and I wince at the pain, the simple touch aches to my bone.

"Look what he did to you," He cries, tears streaming down his face.

"Austin, it's nothing." I say snapping back my arm and avoiding his gaze. He becomes furious and his yelling reminds me of Cameron, but nowhere near as loud.

"Nothing? Ally, this isn't nothing! This is serious!" His voices cracks like it always does when he's crying.

"I'm going to have a little talk with me," He heads for the door with a determined mind, more than just a little talk is what he wants. I stop him, for it won't be fair game. I already know the tricks Cameron could have up his sleeve at any given time.

"Austin please don't" I plead, standing on my tippy-toes so I can put our foreheads together- skin touching skin.

"Why not Als?" his voice goes small, so small I can barely hear him. His nickname makes me happy, despite the uneasy feeling I have right now.

"What if I say its for my sake. Please don't do it. Just drop it, for my sake." I reason for him.

He hesitates because he doesn't want to, but he agrees anyway. He wraps me in a hug, pain surges through me but I ignore it because his hugs make me feel safe. Almost as if Cameron can't hurt me anymore. We stand there holding each other, for a good five minutes because we both know the truth. Even if I haven't properly said it, he knows Cameron is the reason for my pain, my bruises, me unhappiness.

Something hits me in the stomach, a terrible feeling. It's telling me that something bad will happen, almost as if Austin wasn't going to keep his word.

…

I ended up falling asleep on the couch in the practice room, tired from all the mess today has already been. The pain has eased a little but not a lot. It was quick nap, only 30 minutes and I wonder why I woke up so early. And then I hear it.

Two guys yelling, downstairs. Two voices way too familiar. I open the door and I see Austin and Cameron face to face, screaming their hearts out. There are bystanders crowed up in the store, watching it all happen, not bothering to say or do anything.

I see Cameron reach for something in his back pocket and I freeze. I already know what it is and Austin doesn't see it coming. Cameron's wicked mind frustrates me. His bad but clever ways can control anyone. My feet won't move. They're glued to ground, heck maybe even stapled. So the only thing I can do is shriek.

"**Wait**!" I cry out.

Cameron snatches his hand back out of his pocket, knife back in the pocket. I wuickly descend from the stairs, scared for Austin's and possibly my life right now.

"Ally-bear. You told him didn't you?" Cameron snaps, his black eyes going crazy, but they're pointed at me. I swear, this guy is a mental freak.

"Cam, I would never do that." I use the sweetest voice I can to try and calm him.

"Are you sure about that?" He reaches around and grabs my wrist, the same one he nearly broke anyway. He pushes his nose into my face, his lips gracing my skin on my neck. His brown hair tosses in my face. I feel my face scrunch up and I try to push away, but he brings me closer, grip tightening.

"Get away from her," Austin grits his teeth, voice rising.

"What are you gonna' do about it, Moon? She loves me, not you." Cameron hands go up my arms, firm hands on my shoulder.

"She'll never love you," Austin laughs a bitter laugh. I give him a 'What the heck are you doing' look and he simply nods as if too wait.

"How do you know that?" Cameron lets go of me and turn his attention back to Austin. They start to have an ugly argument , hands clean of any weapons. I stand and watch carefully, closer to Austin's side, just in case anything goes wrong.

"I know because you are a horrible person. Ally's the sweetest girl in the world and you're taking advantage of her."

"So what if I beat her up and steal a few forceful kisses. She won't let me go any further. Stupid ugly brat like her should be beat to death, and I'll do it one day."

Austin tenses up and I see he's no longer looking at Cameron, but behind him. I glance and I see cops. Polices with their guns taken out because the can obviously spot Cameron's knife in his back pocket.

"Cameron Routon, put your hands behind your back. We have a **warrant **for your arrest."

Cameron drops to his knees, finally giving up because he was caught. I finally catch on to Austin's plan, he knew the police were coming along, for he had the phone behind his back the whole time. The police heard Cameron admit that he hit me, and took him away.

Cameron looks at me, eyes bloodshot. "You **win**."

I watch as they take him away and I'm finally free. I feel like a bird finally able to fly for the first time. I turn to Austin and he runs up and hugs me. Rasping for air, mouth full of words.

"Ally, you're beautiful. You are not ugly. I'm sorry for all the things he said and did to you. I wish I could have protected you sooner. Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, face buried in my hair.

"He said if I told anyone he would kill you. I couldn't handle it if that happened to the one I love."

He kisses me deeply and I'm finally happy. Cameron is pushed to the back of my mind and gone forever. Joy overwhelms me.

"I've wanted that for a while," He admits.

"I did too," I nod honestly.

"You won!" He jumps and spins me around, shouting to the top of his lungs, not caring about who's near us.

"No, we won!" I say and smiles brightly. He kisses me again and my happiness finally greets me with opens arms.

**Woah, took a while but was worth it. I used a guy named Cameron instead of Dallas because some people get tired of hearing about him so why not somebody new? Hope you liked it!**

**A lot of shoutouts today.**

** **SHOUTOUTS:****

**KCRedPanda98**; **Good food! And I'm going to see the Hunger Games with my school next week! And yeah, my name is Brandy Childress so it might be hard to find me. Ahaha (:**

**Mayzing****; I'm sorry about your bullying! It's sad and I hope it stops, but I'm always here if you need me. Cool movies and yes, 200 reviews is what I need! Aha Yummy food by the way! I love McDonalds! And thanks! (:**

**Kimberly****; Awh, thank you! Your reviews are always so sweet! (:**

**Shadows and Chocolate****; I'm glad he changed back! Thanks for sharing your real life story! And thanks! Adios- which means goodbye in Spanish! (:**

**Puppykin98****; Yum! (:**

**LoveShipper****; Thanks so much! Your reviews are so sweet and means a lot to me! And that's Ally for ya (:**

**Taylorswift13fan4life****; anytime (:**

**justsomegirl 21****; Oh thank you! I will hopefully! (:**

**Miss. Sophia****; Oh my gosh, I'm about to cry. Thank you so much! Your sweet words really mean so much to me! I love hearing reviews like yours! It gives me the urge to go on! THANK YOU so much! You are seriously the best reviewer ever.! (:**

**Lolipopkillsu****; Sounds delicious! (:**

**R5inmysoul****; Fries! Yummmmm! (: and thanks!**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! You don't know how much it means to me! **

**Checklist:**

**. Read**

**. Review so I can get 200 to continue**

**. Answer question below**

**. Send me X words so you can have next oneshot**

**. Enjoy !**

**QUESTION: WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DO IN YOUR FREETIME? LIKE SOME HOBBIES?**

**Thanks guys! Especially to the ones that review every chapter and those who leave really sentimental ones. Those mean the most to me! Love you guys! See you next time! **

**~Brandy(:**


	24. X

**Hellooo! (:**

**I am blown away from all your reviews. Some are funny, some are sweet, some are sad but I love them ALL. I never knew you all cared so much. You honestly don't know how much it means to me! Ya'll have really giving me a boost in the direction I want to go! THANK YOU! (:**

**There is only 3 left and they are kind of hard words ): but don't worry guys I'm not going anywhere! I'll make more oneshots/stories ! (:**

**Anyway enough of my talking, here is X. ~ hardest letter ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or their love. (;**

**Soooooooo**

**X-Ray**

I stood at the doors of the wonderful Sonic Boom that day, contemplating whether or not I should go in. I wanted to see her, my lovely girlfriend that happened to be the daughter's owner of that certain music store, so badly, but not like this. She'd ask me what happened, why there was a hulky bandage on my hand, and I'd be too embarrassed to answer. My cheeks would flush red, something Austin Moon never does. I was unaware that she could plainly see me, because the doors were glass and I was too stupid to notice.

I was too busy coming up with a reasonable explanation. How was I supposed to tell her I broke my hand by punching a wall? She'd think a fool on me like I was some wimpy kid that couldn't even handle a still piece of wood. Little did I know, Ally Dawson wasn't that low of a person.

"What happened, Austin?" She asked me, lifting my hand to check it out.

"What are you talking about?" I slid my hand away and darted my eyes aimlessly around the room, avoiding her gaze. I really didn't want to tell her the truth, but I knew if I saw her brown puddles of eyes, I'd spill it out like a rushing current in a stream.

"Austin," She said with a stern voice, seriousness peeking through her sweet attitude. I gave in, because who can resist Ally Dawson?

"Okay, fine. It's broken." I confessed just a little. It's true. I had to go to the doctor and get an **x-ray**. Sure enough, my stupid actions made me get a broken hand and not able to play the guitar for a good month. Second injury in four months, all having something to deal with Ally? Check.

"Obviously. Now, tell me what happened." She pleaded, now concern full in her voice.

I stared at her for a while. I couldn't lie to her. She was my girlfriend and I loved her. I just hoped she'd didn't think any less of me. I picked up what was left on my pride and reluctantly told her the story as she sat, listening delicately to it all.

…

_I stirred in my sleep, unable to get the image out of my mind. It was Ally, my beautiful Ally, with __**Xavier**__, the new popular guy at our school that just so happened to be smart AND play football. They were kissing, practically sucking each other's faces off. His arm was wrapped around her, and she was smiling. She was happy, smiling like I had never seen before; so much brighter than whenever with me._

_ I should be grateful that Ally is finally happy, but I'm not the cause of it and that will always crush me. She left me for a better guy that had similar interests and could treat her better than I ever could. He had won, even if there was never a fight. One day, she's contently with me and the next, she's under his arm and shining like a shooting star._

_ I couldn't believe Ally would do this to me. Her caring ways slowly turned into hateful doings. My Ally pushed herself away, slipping from my fingers like sand. Before I knew it, Ally Dawson was no longer mine, but somebody else's. I was listed as her __**ex-boyfriend, **__something I had always been scared I would eventually be. My whole world seemed to crash down in a second. The life I was destined to live, flashed before me in a blink of an eye and gone in the next._

I shot up out of my bed, sweat pouring down my face. At the time, I hadn't realized I had awoken from my terrible nightmare and Ally was still mine. So, the first thing that came to my mind was: anger, jealously, but mostly pain. I punched the nearest wall I could, leaving a humongous whole about three times as big as my fist. I didn't realize this was reality, until the pain shoot through my hand, blood dripping from the tips of my knuckles.

I went to the hospital, so I wouldn't have to face it later and to calm the pain. I was eager to see Ally, to be positive her being with Xavier was all just a horrible dream, but I didn't have a right excuse then. Turns out, I didn't need one if I was just going to tell her the truth.

…

"So, you broke your hand by punching a wall because you thought I left you?" Ally seemed to fit all the puzzle pieces together, clicking in her mind.

I looked down sheepishly. I felt some man in me vanish. Shame overtook me and all I could do was nod.

Then, I felt warmth. I looked up to see Ally in my arms, hugging me tightly. Her head was buried in my chest, feeling like it was reaching my chest. I was surprised, but loved it. I wrapped my arms around her, relieved that she didn't laugh at me and that she was still mine.

She broke apart and peered up at me, admiring me ever so lightly. I was confused because I saw her smile like the one I saw in my dream. The smile that meant she was truly happy, that nothing could ever break that wide grin. The smile that took my breath because it was just too beautiful. The sun, shining brighter than it ever had.

"Why…are you happy?" I questioned, totally lost.

"You care. You cared enough to break your hand because you thought you lost me. Do you know what that means to me?"

"Now I do," I said, figuring everything out, smiling as I kissed her.

"Know that I'll never leave you, okay? You're the only guy I want. I mean come on, you're Austin freakin' Moon. What do you have to be worried about?" She explained, smiling the whole time.

I returned the gesture, relief settling in. I was astonished that I was worried, but Ally really does deserve better. I guess I thought she would leave me anytime, like she could and I would have to be okay with it. But at least I don't have to worry about that anymore, because as Ally had said, she's never leaving me.

"I'll always love you even if you can only play the **xylophone** and no other instrument because your hand. Your poor fans." She teased, smirking at my reaction. I quickly grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in close. We both started laughing, two teens happily in love.

I realized three things that day. Number one, it's hard to perform or play any instrument for that matter while having a badly broken hand. Number two, everyone even I, the great Austin Moon, has insecurities. And number three, Ally Dawson is mine even to this day.

**Well, kind of weird to work with. I hope you liked it, if you didn't, oh well. Hopefully the next one will be better. I try to get every ideas I can. **

**I have a lot of reviews thanks to you guys! So here are ya'lls shoutouts!**

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**Kimberly****; Gosh, you are too sweet. Thank you so much! (:**

**Puppykin98****; Bike riding is such an active and fun activity! Thanks for the words! (:**

**brutt98****; That's awesome! And thanks for the words! (:**

**seddieluvrrr****; Thanks! Oh my gosh, if it gets on Disney Channel I would scream with joy! I'm sure your scripts are great! I'm rooting for you! (:**

**R5inmysoul****; Being crazy is fun! Thanks for the words! And thanks for the R5 update! I wish I could go see them! (:**

**Mayzing****; Thanks! You sound a lot like me. I love to read and I'm learning to play piano too! Awesome! (:**

**Shadows and Chocolate****; I didn't like Cameron either, but I had to add them in there! Give the story a little taste, you know? Thanks for the words! That's pretty much what I do in my free time too! Lebewohl- it means goodbye in German! (:**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan****; Thanks! I try to mix it up a bit! (:**

**Lolipopkillsu****; Stones are so pretty! I love the different colored ones where they have specks of crystals and the really smooth ones! Haha, getting carried away. Anyway, I kind of have an idea that I'm going to need you guy's help with! (:**

**KCRedPanda98****; HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D Those sounds like good goals, keep them up! I got your friend request! (:**

**ctiger****; Thank you! I try to show how mucht hey care about each other in all of them! (:**

**AnonymousH3art****; Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I am always here if you need to talk to someone. You are so worth it and don't let anybody tell you different. I've been bullied, so I know how it hurts too. But you just have to forget them, because they aren't worth your time and you are so much better than them. Just keep up your good work up and never stop writing, you'll get far one day and they'll be sorry! (:**

**LoveShipper****; Thank you! I'm glad that my story does this too you, lol. It shows im getting somewhere! Thanks for your reviews, I always count on them! (:**

**Shayshay****; Why don't you dance anymore? And that's great! (:**

**justsomegirl 21****; I'm not sure yet. I'm pretty sure I will continue. More than likely I will do one-shots, but I'll do some stories too. Basically, I'll do whatever suggestions you guys give me! (:**

**Taylorswift13fan4life****; Awh thanks! And cheerleading is so fun! I used to do it when I was little! (:**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**Love you guys!**

**QUESTION: IF YOU HAD A MILLION DOLLARS, WHAT WOULD YOU SPEND IT ON?**

**See you tomorrow!**

**~Brandy(:**


	25. Y

**Hello friends!**

**Sorry for the long awaited update. I've just been having a very busy past two-three days. My mother had surgery. She's okay and doing better! And then I had bad writers block after rewriting Y over 3 times. I hope you like it, I tried my best. **

**Read at my lower Authors note for more information about my continuing.**

**Wait no longer, here is Y.**

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally= not mine**

**Y!**

**Yale**

Surprisingly, all was quiet in the big city of Miami. It was a lazy Saturday, where most Florida residents slept in; enjoying their peaceful sleep they rarely get on any other day. The sun slowly rose too, refraining to start the days for many. As soon as the sun's sleepy rays shown through the atmosphere, people stood, shaking their legs awake, actually hungry for a sweet taste of pure black coffee and for a new fresh attitude than the grumpy ones they are oh so used to.

One eighteen year old girl was already up and energetic at the crack of dawn. Her excitement, unable to be contained any longer, eagerly watched as the people she loved most leisurely awoke. She waited for her boyfriend, the internet sensation Austin Moon with the melting caramel eyes and blonde messy hair that managed to always look fantastic, to text her his ritual 'Good morning beautiful (:' wake up call. Every Saturday morning, they met at their usual place-the pond in the middle of the mall where animals scurried and the water glistened with so much sparkle with just one kiss from the sun.

Ally Dawson placed a kiss on her father's cheek for he had already heard the overwhelmingly amazing news. She ran out the door to spread the news to all she encountered with, especially to the person she loved most in the world- her boyfriend.

Austin and she had been inseparable since the mere age of fifteen, starting out as just music partners then forming into something more over the course of five months. Their feelings, already strong the first day their eyes laid upon each other three years ago in a small music store Ally's dad owned called Sonic Boom which held numerous instruments ranging from size and categories, grew into a sprout of love. Yes, it was young for them- sixteen and in love is hard, especially when one is a raging music star to be. But it doesn't mean it wasn't as strong. No one had ever felt the way they had- not even Romeo and Juliet. Austin and Ally had their own species of undeniable love.

Austin smiled as he saw the beautiful Ally practically skipping to meet him at their secret place. He chuckled a little at Ally's inner child she only lets out on very special occasions such as completing a hit song, earning a million gold stars from old elementary school teachers, and now which Austin was awfully curious about.

"Austin!" Ally squealed, running to her mate for the biggest bear hug she had ever given.

"Why so happy?" Austin asked, still glued to Ally, the way he liked it.

The piece of paper Ally was gripping tightly too, slightly crinkled and torn, was shoved in his face. Words were mashed and jumbled up, hard for him to read. Carefully, he read what he could, picking up each letter and questionably puzzling them together. What he read, was shocking to him. He had hoped his eyes played tricks on him and what his girlfriend was so happy about wasn't this.

He took the paper, staring at the name planted clearly on it, unable to look at Ally and what he was about to ask. "You got accepted to **Yale**?"

Ally jumped at the name of the college she had dreamed of going since she was just a studious little girl in kindergarten. Unable to go, because of price, Ally gave up her wish when she was going into sixth grade. But now, after receiving a writing scholarship, she was bound and determined that her dream had come alive again.

"Isn't that great? I got accepted to the University of Yale! I've already looked through all the brochures. Have you seen the rich buildings? I swear it tells you their ancient history by just looking at it once. I…" Ally started rambling like she always does, spacing off in her own mind of details. Austin wasn't paying attention though. He was too busy invested in the color of his blue high tops with his hands shoved down deep in his jean pockets.

He was upset, kind of angry, but severely off. The girl he loved was going to go off to a school in the deep abyss of Connecticut where she could easily forget him and the hometown she grew up in that made her who she is today. He was going to go off to California where they was a record label he would work with until he made it big. He had hoped Ally would go with him and go to a school nearby until they were both done with their business and spend the rest of their lives wherever they pleased. For once in his life, Austin Moon had everything planned and it all came crashing down on him like an old building finally crumbling piece by piece.

"What about us?" He blurted out, finally coming back from his senses and unable to listen to Ally rant on about her wonderful opportunity any longer.

Ally stopped mid-sentence, peering up at a tall Austin that towered over her at least six inches. She was confused. What about them? They were going away to two different places. It would be hard, but keeping in touch would always help their long distance relationship. She stared at him for a while, dazed that he wasn't the least bit happy. She was a bit bothered by the fact he suddenly was more concentrated on his shoes than his own girlfriend and the smug look on his usually cheery face didn't help.

"You're leaving me." He continued when Ally grew uncomfortably silent. "We were supposed to go to California together. You were going to go to a community school near where I would be. I thought were going to go through this together." Austin turned away slightly. Tears were threatening to fall, but he wouldn't be shown as weak. He would rather be shot to death then having anybody see him cry. He learned from his father, crying only makes people doubt you even more. So, Austin sucked it up, took a deep breath and controlled himself.

"Austin, I never agreed to that. It wouldn't be fair. Performing, taking those music classes are you, not me. You're the performer, I'm the writer. That's how it's always been. I don't want to leave you and that's not what I'm doing. Technically, you're leaving me. You agreed to your school first." Ally waved any feeling of sadness she had left. She was angry, angry that her boyfriend was behaving like this. In one second, they suddenly became distant. No longer able to look each other in the eyes, because they had been turned on.

"You act like your blaming this on me. It's your fault! You ruined it! We had everything planned out. And now stupid Yale wants you. And you don't want me!" Austin yelled his voice rose with each word. Fortunately for him, no one was around the park at the time.

"You're being so childish! It's not **yoyos **and **yogurt** anymore! We have to grow up! Nothings simple anymore, no matter how much I want it to be. Do you think I want to be away from you? Gosh, I miss you right after you leave. We both have plans that we are going to follow but who said we couldn't be together in the process? It would be a long distance relationship, but we could make it work because we are _Austin&Ally_. What else was I supposed to do? Sulk while you had the time of your life and forget about me? Did you really expect nothing out of me? Why aren't you happy for me?" By then, Ally was crying, tears pouring like a waterfall. All of the emotions before were ripped out into an argument Ally had never expected. Ally held back at the end, slowly whispering and slowly letting go. All of this, the past two months, had been the best of her life and she watched as it all went down the drain.

Austin who silently listened, finally looked up at Ally during her fit and saw her crying. All the anger washed away as he finally understood. He wrapped Ally in his arms, comforting her and himself for he was crying too. He knew Ally was right. They were leaving each other, but together at the same time. It was only fair to both of them if they both went to the place they wanted, but keep in touch every chance they could get.

"I don't want to be away from you." Ally muffled into Austin's shirt.

"Me either." Austin replied. "We'll figure it out."

So, they stood there in the pure bliss of the other's warmth, remembering this feeling for the rest of the summer. Soon they would have to give it up for a while.

…

Austin and Ally stood at the gate. Ally's flight from Miami to Connecticut had just been announced and it was time for her to go. Ally had already said her goodbyes to her dad, Trish, and Dez beforehand so it just left the hard one. She turned to Austin with watering eyes seeing he was about to break down too.

They hugged tightly, fear of letting go and never seeing each other again. A passionate last kiss was shared, shaking both people. It was short, but their lips wanted more. Their embrace was something they never wanted to forget.

"When will I see you again?" Austin asked looking away.

"In a couple of weeks I guess." Ally replied.

"I love you Ally, remember me. See you soon" With that Austin walked away. It was bitter for him to do this. Neither of them liked it, but it was better to do it as short as possible.

Ally stared as he walked away, unable to move her feet in the opposite direction. Her heart silently ripped. Seeing him leave broke her heart. Something clicked that told her it wasn't right. That following her dreams wasn't worth being away from Austin for any amount of time. With all her mite and strength she had left in her small body, she wailed to Austin who was almost out of sight.

He heard her. He had prayed for her to do this, to not board that plane. He slowly turned around with the biggest smile plastered on his face in the century.

They ran to each other, like the sappy romantic couples did in the movies. They pushed past crowds, shoving any hopeless soul out of their way.

Austin picked Ally up and spun her in the middle of the busy airport, not caring who was watching.

"I couldn't do it Austin. No dream is worth this. I love you." Ally breathlessly got out as if it was her last life line.

"Good, because yesterday I called the school I was going to and told them I wasn't coming. I don't care as long as I'm with you. I love you too Ally." Austin admitted before kissing her with all the force he could. He couldn't get enough of her. Ally just smiled, because in all honesty, she couldn't get enough of him either.

…

Ally ended up coming out with a book after graduating from a local Miami school. The book was a bestseller that proved she didn't need Yale to make her somebody important.

Austin signed a record deal with a group form Miami. Within seven months, he came out with an album that was sold out in a total of two days.

They didn't need fancy schools or expensive flights to make their dreams come true. It was all in their hometown Miami, with them together. Austin and Ally were unbeatable, but a disaster separately.

**Eh. I liked the beginning but not the rest. I don't care anymore, I already wrote this like five times so this should be good enough.**

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**Kimberly**; **That sounds awesome! And thanks! (:**

**Puppykin98****; That is so sweet! (:**

**seddieluvrrr****; I would so do that and 8****th**** grade! (:**

**KCRedPanda98**; **Thanks and I would definitely do that too! (:**

**Shayshay****; Great idea! (:**

**Percabeth619**; **Awh thank you! Your words and support really help! (:**

**allisonbcullen****; That is great and sweet of you to give to charity! (:**

**brutt98****; I would so do that too! (:**

**Shadows and Chocolate****; Thanks so much! Converses are so cool. G'day Mate, which means goodbye in Australian! (:**

**Mayzing****; Oh, sounds great! I heard they just got a record deal! SO excited! (:**

**thegreatestever****; Thanks! And yes, I love it! I get so excited when I see it on my home page list! I just haven't reviewed a lot of the stories I love lately because I haven't logged in in a while! (:**

**Lolipopkillsu****; That's too sweet! I would do the same! And probably ideas for stories and oneshots. Read below for more! (:**

**LoveShipper****; I know right! Austin being worried about a girl leaving him is so wild! (:**

**ctiger****; That's Austin for ya! I know, I'm sad too but I'll make more! (:**

**justsomegirl 21****; Thanks! And yes, that's the only thing I write about in fanfiction. Auslly all the way! (:**

**Taylorswift13fan4life****; Thank you! It means a lot! Can you say SHOPPING SPREE! (:**

**BasketballGirl124****; Thank you so much! And of course I will! (:**

**potatoesareawesome****; Thanks, sure will! Nice name by the way! (:**

**cupcakeluv987****; Oh snap, this made my day. Thank you so much! I will definitely make more! And everyone has imagination, you just have it find it in the things you love to do the most! (:**

**AnonymousH3art****; Even boys have insecurities! If you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm always here. I will always care because no one deserves that! (:**

**Sorry, if I skipped any reviews! I didn't mean too, I was kind of in a rush!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Your support means the most to me! Honestly, that's why I continue!**

**I will not upload tomorrow since it's easter. I will upload the last one Monday though. I'm sad it's ending but….**

**I'm making more! :D Should I do stories or oneshots? Both? Niether? Comment!**

**Again, sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it. This one wasn't as great, but I have something big planned for Z that I hope all of you will love as much as I do.**

**QUESTION: FAVORITE QUOTE?**

**Review! Thanks and love you guys!**

**~Brandy(:**


	26. Z

**Hello my friends!**

**I'm sad since this is my last one, but I'm happy because I really love it and the surprise that I have is awesome! (Read below to find out.)**

**I really like this one because it's different but it's like the perfect end to wrap it up. It's hard to explain, sorry for the confusion.**

**Well here is Z, and let's get a lot of reviews since it the last one. Even if you didn't like it, REVIEW! Reviews always help! (:**

**Disclaimer: For the final time, I never have or never will own Austin&Ally.**

**Z!**

**Zoo**

Six year old Tara Coleman **(1)** reached for her mother's hand while walking through the hectic Central Miami **Zoo**. **(2)** Too feel the comfort of her mother's hand was all she wanted as they worked their way through the busy crowds to admire the unique and different ways of unique animals. Little Tara was at ease when her mother was near, but she would venture out a few feet, eager to learn on her own.

Tara was very unlike most kids, in a good way. Her unusual knack to point out strong emotions and powerful movements that even adults couldn't pick up on amused many. It was a sweet gift given to her since the day she was born and not once had she ever used it to her own advantage. She simple watched it all happen, the way life should go, and accept the fact that she had a very observational mind. She wasn't much different from other kids, but extra special.

As Tara and her kind mother made their way to the **zebra** cage that held the exuberant patterns on such live creatures, a couple caught Tara's eye. She stopped dead in her tracks, coming to a sharp halt and yanking her mother back while doing so. Her mother realized what was going on and let her stare for a while hopping the young couple that looked about sixteen didn't notice them, because this was Tara's regular routine. It was as if a **zap** shocked Tara, screaming at her saying this young couple was extraordinary, nowhere else to be found.

"What do you see, mother?" Tara quietly asked, still lost in her trance.

Her mother contemplated this question, trying to decipher what her young daughter saw so special. It was just a teenage boy with blonde messy hair and a very stylish look that he pulled of well. His purple plaid shirt matched his dark ripped jeans and surprisingly the green high tops seemed to fit perfectly. He had his hands intertwined with a petite girl with waves of shiny dark brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders and a pretty floral dress that complimented her figure. The boy's caramel brown eyes were locked with the deep chocolates ones of the small girl beside him. **(3)**

"Well, I see a young boy and girl, obviously a couple strolling around the zoo. What do you see?" Her mother replied, adding a question at the end to seek what her daughter's inspirational ability.

Tara quickly responded without hesitation for it was easy for her to spill out all the emotions and wonders she detected.

"They are more than just a boy and girl, more than just a couple. They are deeply in love, despite their age. You can tell with just one glance that they only see each other. They care so much about each other because their bodies are so close. Their bond is too strong, no one and I mean no one could ever break them, even if they tried their hardest. No insecurities because they both know that their hearts belong to the others, overlooking their flaws. Their love has never been mimicked because it is different than most. I've never felt as much power as I do between them now. Together, they will accomplish great things and go very far.

"You can tell he is in love with her by his eyes. **(4) **He looks at her as if she is the only girl in the world; to him this is probably true. He could stare at her for hours, hypnotized by her beauty and would not once get bored out of his mind because that's all he ever wants to do. The way his arms wrap about her from behind and he takes her presence in, savoring this feeling and never wanting to let go, warms his heart. Her touch electrocutes him, sending vibrations and a spine chilling motion into his veins reaching his core each time. His heart only beats for her and her passionate love. Honestly, he is truly captivated by her.

"You can tell she is in love with him by her smile. **(5) **It dazzles and lights up the world only when she is with him. He makes her feel complete, her heart finally whole. In his arms, she feels safe as if no harm can touch her; all the dangerous fears solemnly vanish. She's home in his arms, nothing else could ever take his place. When she looks into his eyes, able to read his sole, she's frozen. The world stops spinning and time stops ticking for those few moments as she pours into them, letting them melt her into a puddle. He makes her happy like nothing else ever could. Even on her worst days, that smile that she's wearing right now peers out of the clouds, shining all of her teeth. Honestly, she wouldn't be able to live without him.

"I'm astonished but lucky that I can only see the true beauty in their love. It's obvious but no one cares enough to pay attention. When it's this young and this deep that I can read easily, it's real. More real than any other love. They need each other. Without the other, they would be hollow skeletons; all life sucked out. No one will ever understand, no matter how many times you simply explain it. They are each other's world; it's what keeps them onto the ground- gravity no longer in control. It is love like this that excites my power, over loading my senses. Their love will blossom even more over the next years, ultimately dominating every other feeling that was ever created. But they won't notice because they'll be too busy concentrating on the other person- their soul mate and reason for existence."

Tara felt proud after revealing the greatest vibe yet, a small smile spreading on the edge of her lips. Tara's mother just stood there, amazed by her daughter. She couldn't believe all the knowledge her six year old could comprehend. Dazed by her daughter's maturity, Tara's mother scooped up her daughter in a tight hug. She knew her daughter was going to go far in life, farther than either of them will expect. Already out doing herself at six, bright lights appeared in her future. It was moments like these that Tara and her mother cherished.

All because of a young couple named Austin and Ally and their undeniable love, Tara and her mother grew closer, enjoying the gracious gift Tara sported around. It was unbelievable actually that an innocent six year old could obviously spot the love that Austin and Ally held.

**The end.**

**I thought this was a good way to end because of how it was from a young girl's perspective that saw the love deeper than anybody else. This is what I truly feel about Austin and Ally.**

**I hope you guys liked this one as much as I did. I honestly thought it was one of my best.**

**That is my little cousin's name. She's only three. I did not make it up.**

**I honestly do not know if there is a zoo in Miami or its name. I just made one up, either way it's just for a story.**

**It's Austin and Ally if you didn't catch on. I know I didn't say it was them until the end.**

**I heard this was true.**

**I also heard this was true too.**

****SHOUTOUTS:****

**Lolipopkillsu****; Thank you! I will be doing more oneshots! And oh my gosh, that quote is hilarious! (:**

**seddieluvrrr****; Thanks! (:**

**KCRedPanda98****; If its by JK Rowling, then you know its good! (:**

**Puppykin98****; I love Shakespeare! You have got me running around my house calling Romeo because the quote is stuck in my head, haha! (:**

**cupcakeluv987****; Oh my gosh, that quote is absolutely adorable. I'm a hopeless romantic too! Thank you so much. I'm doing more! Read below to find out! (:**

**R5inmysoul****; Awh, thank you! And hilarious show! (:**

**Kimberly****; Oh snap, thank you! You honestly don't know how much it means to me! (:**

**Percabeth619****; Awh thank you so much! I definitely will, just for you guys! (:**

**Mayzing****; Thank you so much! You're too kind! Nice quotes by the way! Two of my fav. people! (:**

**Shadows and Chocolate****; Oh snap, the best review ever goes to you! I want to say thank you so much! Saying im better than some authors means sooo much to me! Its stuff like that, that keep me going! I haven't really got the jest of OC's but I'll try if you are still excepting! LION KING! Great motto, and never stop your speeches! They are so great, inspiration and moving! I'll keep writing! ****작별****인사 ****means goodbye in Korean! (:**

**LoveShipper****; Thank you and the reviews is all because of you guys and especially you! I try to make my romances as sweet and fairy tale like as much as possible because that is how it should be! It also said you sent me a Private Message but it won't let me look at it! ): I really hope it will work so I can read it! (:**

**nikkideephantom****; Thank you so much! I'll definitely do both! (:**

**Taylorswift13fan4life****; Thank you and I'd love to! Awesome quote by an amazing person! (:**

**Well, I just have to stop and THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. Without your reviews, I wouldn't have continued. Your support and encouragement is what helped me through everything. No one will ever understand how grateful I am for all of your reviews. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**I WILL continue writing. I will do more oneshots! It will be song oneshots. So send me in some random songs so I can make them into Auslly oneshots. Your favorite songs, songs you hate, random songs you hear in the car. Anything! Just send in some SONGS so I can continue to write.**

**I WILL do some stories throughout I just need some ideas! So reviews some in so I can write! I want to get a chance to do both!**

**Thank you guys, love you. Review on the story and send in some SONGS and IDEAS. I already have some songs, but not a lot! (: BYE!**

**~Brandy(:**

**P.S. That is all for this one shot collection. I hope you guys liked reading them as much as I loved to write them!**


	27. 2nd Round

Hello!

Great news!

I am doing a 2nd round of Auslly Oneshots based on the alphabet!

And I need my lovely reviewers to send me some random words from A-Z so I can do them. You all inspire me!

This will be deleted shortly so hurry!

Thank you. Love you all.

BrandyyElizabeth J


	28. A - Apples

**Apples**

Fruit was delicious, yes.

The fresh apparatus of any fruit could turn a dry mouth into the Niagara Falls with one glance. Just imagining biting down on healthy food grown from nature itself was a bit mind-blowing yet all the more appealing. Lists of fruit and all its categories such as texture, taste, or shape could overflow literally forever. There was no doubt some people enjoyed the intense flavor of them all.

Ally Dawson, number one of those people, loved all fruit and the whirling sense of being healthy, but there was one fruit she could not live without; **apples**.

And Austin could never figure out why.

He was her best friend and best boyfriend (he liked to brag) yet he had major trouble discovering why, of all fruit, apples.

Don't get him wrong, apples have numerous qualities that revealed appetizing, but to him, they weren't they best. They weren't his favorite color, like bananas; they weren't as big as pineapples; Apples didn't have the soft almost jelly insides such as strawberries or oranges. So, it messed with his brain knowing his girlfriend favored such a simple fruit.

Every Friday, at exactly 3pm (which was right after school), she would buy seven of the ripest apples from the town's family run grocery. Her routine was to eat one each day of the week, but of course she would offer some to nearby friends and thus, multiple trips to the same store for more apples would ensue. Only apples, no other fruit.

One Friday, Ally came through with a bag of apples and Austin had enough.

"Why?" Austin boomed, his voice bellowing throughout the spacious room.

Ally spun around, surprised by Austin's spontaneous anger.

She backed up a little, her doe eyes peering up at him, "What did I do?"

His hands flew up, speaking with him, "Every Friday – the constant sexy biting – nothing but apples – Apples! – why?"

His string of exasperated words and incoherent sentences buzzed around Ally and somehow, they pieced together a puzzle.

"Ohhhh," She sighed and turned back around.

He trapped her with his burly arms on either side of her tiny waist. "All you have to say is 'oh' to my tiring struggle of attempting to figure you out?" He mumbled in her ear.

She smirked. "You may never figure me out, Austin, but I'll help you out."

"Please," He begged.

She situated herself on top of the counter, facing Austin, her legs slightly swaying.

"Every natural being has a determination, right?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Take a daffodil and put it under your chin, if your chin turns yellow, you like butter; if it doesn't, you don't."

"Oh! I get it!" Austin nodded with excitement. "Like how in middle school everyone used to joke that if you can stuff a banana-"

"Stop!" Ally held up her hand, her eyes closed tight in playful disgust.

"I do not what to hear the rest of that superstition, but yes." She laughed and shoved him away a little.

But he gravitated right back to her, his hand always touching her smooth skin.

"So what do they say about apples?" he kissed her hand gently, rubbing her precious knuckles against his mouth.

"Depends on how you bite it," She explained. "If you bite it sharp yet carefully, you are a phenomenal kisser. I like to watch people and imagine how they eat apples. Weird, isn't it? I just think it tells a lot about a person and how they kiss. If they are messy eater when it comes to certain fruit, they will have a messy love life. I know it's a stretch; pertaining people by how they eat, but its entertaining."

Those statements opened Austin's eyes.

The way Ally looked at the world and the human race that inhabited it was really something special.

He studied her for a while, soaking in what her words really meant like a sponge. Then, with a tight grip of her face, holding perfection, he kissed her with every passionate fiber in his being.

Her lips, blood red like the skin of Snow White's forbidden fruit, even possess the tang of sweet apples.

Forget bananas, pineapples, strawberries, and oranges, he could eat apples every day for the rest of his life. Without a doubt, he understood why **apples** were Ally's favorite; they became his, too.


End file.
